Changing Destiny
by langstonlover
Summary: While feeling abandoned by Charley & Doc who are now married with families, Dirty Steve & Billy go out with their husbands (Chavez & Dick) and express their anger over Doc & Charley's new priorities to the world. Their rants anger a young Mexican Shaman and she decides to give the two men a taste of how hard it is to raise a family. Feedback Please! :)
1. Acting Out of Anger

Billy knocked on the door of Charley Bowdre's house and he and the rest of the Regulators waited outside. They were all anxious for someone to answer the door, and for good reason. Charley's wife Manuela had just given birth to their first child last night, a little baby boy, and they were all dying to see him. Their were voices coming from inside the house. Then Charley's voice called out from inside. "Coming!" He said before opening the door a few seconds later. "Howdy, fellas. Come on in." He said with a smile, opening the door up wide for everyone. The others quickly rushed inside. "Can we see him yet, Charley?" Dick asked. "Yeah, Charley, can we see him now?" Billy asked. "What's his name, Charley?" Chavez asked. "What's he look like?" Steve asked. Suddenly an old Mexican woman walked into the room with a angry expression on her face. "SHHHHH! Estar tranquilo que asnos mudos!" She shushed them before walking back into the bedroom. Chavez's eyes went wide and the others just looked after the old woman in confusion. "What the hell does that mean?" Steve asked, stuffing a handful of tobacco into his mouth. Chavez rested a hand on his arm and shook his head. "Forget it, cariño." He said before looking back at Charley. "Can we see the baby, now?" He asked in a hushed voice. Charley nodded. "Come on back." He whispered, smiling, as he led them back to the bedroom. " Amor?" Charley whispered as he opened the bedroom door. "The boys are here. Can we come in." There was a silent reply and then Charley turned back to the others. "Come on in." He said with a smile and led them all inside. Manuela was laying back against the pillows in bed, holding a little bundle in her arms. She smiled up at them and motioned for them all to come closer. "Despertar pequeño." She whispered, looking back down at the little squirming bundle she was holding. "Your tios are here to see you." Charley walked over to the head of the bed and Manuela carefully placed the baby in his arms. "Boys, I'd like you to meet my son." He said proudly, pulling back the blanket just enough to reveal the tiny baby boy that was wrapped in it. They all came closer to see better. "Well I'll be damned, he looks jus' like ya, Charley." Billy said. "He sure does." Dick agreed. "Spittin' image." Steve said smiling. Chavez stepped closer and stroked the infant's soft skin. "Welcome to the world little one." He whispered. The baby gurgled and squirmed and grasped Chavez's finger with his tiny hand. "What's his name?" Chavez asked. "Charles." Manuela spoke up. "Charles Raymond Bowdre Junior." Charley smiled. "We're gonna call him Junior fer short." He said. "Can we hold him?" Billy asked. "Sure." Charley replied. "But..um...Steve.. .You're gonna have to wash up before ya hold the baby." Chavez chuckled. "Don't worry. I scrubbed him down before we left the house this morning." He assured Charley. They all had a laugh at that. "Alright, who's first?" Charley asked after awhile. "Me." Billy spoke up and stepped forward, holding his arms out for Charley to place the baby into. "Howdy, buddy." Billy cooed at the baby. "You look like yer Daddy."

"Come on, Billy. Let me have a turn." Dick wined. Billy chuckled. "Alright, alright." He agreed and gently passed little Charley Jr. to his husband. Dick smiled down at the tiny baby. "Gosh, Charley. He's beautiful." He said. Charley smiled proudly as he sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed Manuela, all the while smiling like the proud new daddy that he was. "Here, Chavez." Dick said after awhile. "You wanna hold him?" Chavez nodded and held out his arms as Dick placed the baby carefully in them. Chavez smiled and kissed the baby's forehead. The little baby stared up at Chavez with big blue eyes. Chavez smiled. "I never thought I'd live to see the day, Charley." He chuckled. "Me neither." Charley admitted, laughing softly. "I guess the good lord was watchin' out for us, huh?" Chavez nodded and smiled, before looking back down at the baby, and softly reciting a Navajo prayer to him. The baby gurgled at him and waved his arms. Chavez smiled and slowly turned to Steve, who'd been looking over his shoulder the whole time. "Do you wanna hold him, Cariño?" He asked. Steve backed up a little bit. "I..I don't know. What if I drop him?" Everyone chuckled at Steve. "You won't drop him. Come on, it's really easy. Here, I'll show you, hold out your arms." Chavez said, with a warm smile on his face. Steve timidly held out his arms, and Chavez slowly and gently placed Charley Jr. Into them. Steve panicked for a minute. "Chavez I don't wanna drop him..." He said again, a bead of sweat rolling down his face. "Quit worrying, Cariño. You're not going to drop him." Chavez told him again. "Just hold him tight, and support his head. That's all there is to it." Steve followed Chavez's instructions then looked down at the baby. Charley Jr. was looking up at him with wide eyes. "Hey buddy." Steve greeted him. "I'm your Uncle Steve." The baby gurgled at him and Steve smiled. "Damn, Charley, he sure is a cutie." He said. Charley and Manuela both smiled. Steve looked down at the baby again. "You're gonna be a tough little guy huh? Gonna be a pugilist someday? Just like yer Daddy?" The baby just continued to look up at him. Steve just kept smiling and cooing over the baby until eventually Charley Jr. started to get fussy. "What's wrong? What'd I do?" Steve asked, worriedly. "Nothing." Manuela said, motioning for Charley to go and get the baby for her. "He's only hungry." Steve gently handed the baby over to Charley and Charley carried the baby over to Manuela. Charley looked back up at the boys and they all gave him an anxious look. Charley looked back down at Manuela. "I'm gonna take the boys out to get a drink." He told her. "I'll be back soon." Manuela nodded and Charley kissed her and the baby before approaching the other Regulator's. "Let's go boys." He said, smiling as they all quietly exited the bedroom. "So where's Doc?" Charley asked after they'd walked out of his house.

"He couldn't come." Dick said. "He had to stay home with Yen. She's due to have their baby any day now." Charley's proud smile was still adorning his face. "Gosh, before ya know it we'll all be daddy's." He said, cheerfully. The other's eyes all widened at that statement. "Uh..I don't know about that, Charley." Billy said. "Yeah." Chavez agreed. "It'll probably be a good while before that happens." Steve nodded. Dick shrugged. "Who knows." He said. "Maybe it will happen soon." He hook an arm around Billy after saying this and Billy gave him an uneasy look. "Beaver!" Charley shouted suddenly, breaking the silence as they entered the little saloon. "Five whiskeys. Please!" The rough looking man behind the counter nodded and began pouring glasses as the boys walked up to the bar. Charley downed his glass quickly and put a couple of coins out on the bar. "Well boys, I appreciate ya comin' by, and ya know I hate to leave good company, but I'd best be gettin' back home." He said, preparing to leave. They all gave him a surprised look. "Gettin' home?" Steve asked in surprise. "We just walked through the door." Charley nodded. "I know." He said. "I wish I could stay longer, but I gotta go home and take care of Manuela and Junior." Billy downed his shot and looked over at his Pal. "Awe, come on, Charley." He said. "How bout' a quick game of poker. Then ya can leave." Charley shook his head. "Sorry, boys. I gotta go." He said, walking towards the door. "Come on Charley, stay awhile." Steve pleaded. "We ain't been able to see ya fer a week er more." Charley sighed and turned around. "Boys I know yer disappointed but I just can't stay out drinkin' with ya all night. Maybe if I was still nineteen and single but I'm a Daddy now. Things are different." The others all looked down at the floor. Charley sighed. "Thanks fer comin' by, boys." He said. "I'll see ya Sunday." And with that, Charley walked out the door and headed for home.

Billy sighed. "Well, hell." He muttered. "I didn't figure our little gang would ever break up." Dick raised an eyebrow. "What do ya mean, Billy?" He asked. "We ain't breakin' up. Charley's just goin' home to take care of his family. It ain't like he's movin' out of town." Billy looked up at him. "I mean, we're startin' to lose everybody. Charley ain't able to spend time with us no more, and as soon as his baby gets here, Doc'll be the same way." Dick looked down at the floor. It was a little upsetting that their pals didn't seem to have time for them anymore. "They should both at least try to make time fer us. Hell Doc ain't even a Daddy yet and he still ain't got no time fer us. Can't Yen handle things on her own for a couple hours? I mean really. How hard can bein' pregnant be. It ain't like ya gotta do much." Steve spoke up, as he stuffed a wad of tobacco in his mouth. "He should be out here with us before that baby gets here, not sittin' at home doin' women's work before it even happens." Chavez sighed. "I know it's upsetting Cariño but you have to understand." He added. "They have a lot of responsibilities the have to take care of now." Steve shrugged. "I guess..." He agreed. "But still. They should try to spend a little time with us still. Ain't that what Pals are 'sposed to do." Billy nodded. "That's right, Steve." He said. Dick looked at Chavez. They were both thinking the same thing. Why did we marry them? But they didn't say anything about it. "Gentlemen..." A rough voice suddenly said. They all looked back at the man that Charley had identified as "Beaver." "Yes?" Billy asked. The man sat down four tin cups filled with some kind of white liquid. "Courtesy of the young lady over yonder." He said, nodding in the direction of the front door. There at small wooden table with her back to them sat a young Mexican woman, who was dressed in a very revealing black dress. She turned and winked at them before turning back around, remaining silent the whole time. "What is this stuff?" Dick asked, picking up a cup. "Horchata." Beaver replied. Dick looked at the cup timidly before slowly taking a sip. "How is it?" Billy asked. Dick smiled. "Damn, that's good stuff." He said. "Try it, baby." Billy didn't move. Something just wasn't right here in his mind. Chavez had already drank most of his, by the time the other's were tasting theirs. He'd had Horchata before as a child and it had always been one of his favorite treats. "Steve, drink it." He said to his husband, who still hadn't touched his cup. Steve gnawed at his lip. "I don't reckon I should." He said. Chavez raised an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked, confused. "Cause I don't trust the way that Mexican gal was lookin' at me." He whispered to the other three. "Oh Christ..." Dick muttered, rolling his eyes. Chavez sighed. "You really need to get over that." He muttered angrily. "What?" Steve asked. "You're racist!" Chavez snapped. "No I ain't!" Steve snapped. "I promise, baby, I ain't no more. It ain't cause she's Mexican. It's cause she looked at me funny. I don't trust it. I wouldn't trust it if'n she was white neither." "Then you're just paranoid." Dick said. "All she did was but us drinks. That ain't nothin' weird. Gals but me drinks all the time." Steve stared in the direction where the woman was sitting. She was gone. Steve pushed his cup of Horchata away. "I ain't touchin' that." He declared. "Hey, Barkeep!" He then shouted back at Beaver. "Bring me a Beer!" Chavez shook his head and downed Steve's glass of Horchata as well. "Make it two!" Billy shouted, and pushed his cup of Horchata away as well. "I'm with Steve, somethin' don't feel right about this." Dick rolled his eyes. "You're bein' stupid." He said and drank down Billy's cup of Horchata. "Ain't nothin' wrong with it at all." Beaver brought out two mugs of beer and sat them down in front of Billy and Steve. "There ya are, gents." He said then walked away again. Steve chugged his beer down all at once. Billy did the same. "Now that's good stuff." Billy said after wiping his mouth. Steve nodded in agreement. Chavez and Dick shook their heads. "Morons." They both said in unison.

...

All four boys arrived back at their homes at around two 'o clock in the morning. They'd staid out most of the night drinking, and gambling, Just being boys. But by midnight they were ready to head home. It was a two hour long ride back to the ranch that they shared outside of Juarez so they were all pretty worn out once they'd gotten home. Chavez came through the door of he and Steve's home, and sat down at the kitchen table. He leaned over the table and his his face in his hands. He felt weird. He was exhausted as hell, yet he was craving sex like he'd never craved it before. Steve came in about ten minutes later after putting the horses away. "You not in bed yet?" He asked, yawning as he stripped off his jacket and shirt and threw it in their dirty laundry pile. Chavez raised his head up. "Can't sleep." He muttered. Steve undid his belt and started stripping it off. "Can't sleep?" He asked. "Just a minute ago you were complainin' 'bout bein' tired." Next thing he knew, Chavez was behind him, his arms wrapped around his shoulders, with one hand stroking Steve's chest, and his head resting against Steve's own. " I need something to help me sleep." He mumbled in Steve's ear. Steve grinned wickedly. "Is that so, now?" He whispered. "And just what might that somethin' be?" Chavez slid his tongue over Steve's earlobe. "I think you know." He whispered. "Tell me anyway." Steve said, turning around, taking a seat in one of their kitchen chairs and pulling Chavez down into his lap. "Whatda ya want me to do to ya?" Chavez smiled and whispered into Steve's ear things that even the most masculine of men would blush at. Steve chuckled. "Alright." He agreed and stood Chavez back up before getting up also. "You asked for it." He unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, stepping out if them before looking over at Chavez. "Get out of them clothes." He told him before heading into the bedroom. Chavez obeyed and stripped down completely. Steve came out of the bedroom, completely naked, carrying the bottle of oil in his hand. He sat the oil on the counter. "Get over here." He said to Chavez. Chavez obeyed willingly and approached Steve. Steve whirled around and lifted Chavez up off the ground, pressing him against the wall and planting a rough kiss to his mouth.

Chavez opened his mouth up when Steve pressed his lips onto his, sucking Steve's mouth full on and twisting their tongues together. Steve pulled Chavez's legs out from under him and held him up against the wall by his thighs, continuing to kiss him with all the passion he had in him. Normally they took things slow when they made love, in an attempt to make it last as long as possible, but this time things heated up really quick. Steve lifted Chavez up again, turned him around before setting him roughly onto the table, knocking a glass off in the process. Chavez heard the glass shatter behind him. "Mmmm baby... Mmmm..did...did we just...Mmmm...break something?" He managed to mouth between kisses. "Don't worry bout it. I'll clean it up later." He panted quickly before kissing Chavez once again. Chavez moaned and ran his fingers through Steve's hair. Steve suddenly decided that kissing wasn't going to cut it anymore. He was hungry for sex just as much as Chavez was, and he couldn't wait any longer. "Alright, Baby, brace yerself." He mumbled as he pushed Chavez down to where he was lying on his back across the table before grabbing the bottle of oil and slicking up his cock. Chavez moaned and wrapped his legs around Steve when he felt his cock penetrate him. He was so fucking ready for this. Steve grunted and pounded Chavez hard. This was the quickest love making session they'd ever had. It normally lasted at least thirty minutes. But this time it had only been about eight and Steve came hard into Chavez's ass. Chavez moaned and squeezed his hole tight, enjoying the feeling of Steve's release inside him.

Steve collapsed forward onto Chavez and they both fell off the table and onto the floor. Chavez laughed. Steve chuckled then leaned up, pulled Chavez down onto him and kissed his mouth. "Yer turn, baby." He whispered to him. Chavez smiled wickedly and grabbed the bottle of oil from off the table. Steve hardly ever let him top. This was one rare treat that he wouldn't pass up for the world. "Get ready, mi amor." He whispered before slowly sliding in. "Here we go." Steve grunted at the intrusion but slowly his tension eased as Chavez made love to him underneath their kitchen table to the very audible sound of Dick and Billy's bed rocking back and forth on it's springs next door. It seemed like it was a good night for everyone.

...

In the little border town of Juarez an old Mexican woman sat alone in her worn down little cottage as the door to the home opened up. "Hola Antonia." The old woman said. "Hola Abuela." The young woman who walked in replied. "Do you have everything?" The old woman asked in a frail voice. Antonia hesitated to answer. "Yes, Abuela." She replied. Her grandmother nodded. "Bring me the bag." She said, before coughing. "Let me make sure." Antonia gulped in fear but willingly brought the bag of groceries over to her Grandmother. The old woman inspected the groceries and then looked up at Antonia accusingly. "I don't see the Damiana." She said. "Where is the Damiana Leaf, Antonia?" Antonia's eyes widened fearfully. "I..I for.." "No!" Her grandmother cut her off. "You did not forget! What have you done with the Damiana leaf, Antonia!? Tell me now! The truth!" Antonia looked down at the floor. "I..I made it into a..." "You made a potion didn't you!?" Her Grandmother exploded at her. Antonia gulped and backed away. Her grandmother stood up and grabbed her by her long black hair. Antonia screamed but her grandmother slapped a hand over her mouth to silence her. "You know well that you've been forbidden from such practices." She told her granddaughter. "Yet you continue almost as if you want to be burnt alive for witchcraft!" Antonia sniffled. "I'm not a witch Abuela!" She argued. "I'm a shaman!" Her Grandmother yanked her hair again.

"You're neither!" She shouted. "It's because of these demonic practices of yours that your parents cast you out of their home. Do you want me to do the same!?" Antonia sobbed and shook her head. "No Abuela..." She whispered. "Abuela have mercy, Por favor. I won't survive on the streets." Her grandmother shoved her away, causing Antonia to crash into a tall wooden shelf that stocked all of their good china. A plate shattered and cut her cheek when the pieces went flying. She sobbed harder. "Basta!" Her grandmother demanded. "You're lucky that I'm so merciful. If it were someone else you would have been out on the streets a long time ago!" Antonia wiped the blood from her cheek and tried desperately to quiet her sobs in fear of being hit again. Her grandmother grabbed her cane and walked over to her. "Now tell me..." She said. "To whom did you give the fertility potion?" Antonia gulped and turned her face away before softly replying, "The Regulators."

TBC


	2. Two Months Later

Steve opened his eyes up to sunlight coming through the window. He looked down to find Chavez sleeping peacefully in his arms and smiled. It didn't get much better than this. He slowly tried to sit up but ended up bumping his head on the underside of the table. "Ow!" He yelped, waking Chavez from his peaceful slumber. The halfbreed slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Steve. "Be more carful, Cariño." He chuckled. Steve rubbed his head where it had hit the table and yawned. "Why'd didn't we just go to bed last night 'stead of sleepin' under the damn table again?" He mumbled, as they both crawled out from under the table. "Cause you passed out after sex last night, and It was cold so I didn't wanna go to bed by myself." Chavez replied. Steve stretched out his arms before heading to the bedroom. "Where's my shirts at?" He asked Chavez. "Here, take this one." Chavez replied, slipping off the shirt that he was wearing and handing it to Steve. "I didn't get to do laundry yesterday so I wore one of your shirts to bed." Steve took the shirt and slipped it on. "What about pants?" He asked. "They're all still dirty." Chavez replied, walking back into the front room. "That don't matter none." Steve said. "Just throw me a pair." Chavez sighed and chuckled as he grabbed Steve's pants from yesterday and brought them to the bedroom door. Steve came to the doorway and grabbed them. "Thanks, Babe." He said and kissed Chavez's mouth before going back into the bedroom. Chavez smiled and went back into the front room to dress himself. Steve came out of the bedroom and grabbed his ass before heading outside to do the chores. Chavez attempted to return the favor but his hand couldn't quite reach the target. "Missed me! Missed me! Now ya gotta kiss me!" Steve shouted back at him. "I kiss you enough!" Chavez shouted back, chuckling before heading into the kitchen to make breakfast. This was the life. He thought as he put the bacon on to fry. Him and Steve, living here together, being happily married, making love every night, and just being happy together. Everything was just perfect. Well...Almost perfect. Chavez felt bad for thinking this, but something just seemed incomplete. He knew what it was too. Their house had two empty bedrooms. They'd been using one for a guest room for when Steve's Aunt and sister came to visit but most of the time they were both empty, just waiting for the pitter patter of little feet to come along so they could be claimed. Chavez thought about having kids a lot, but Steve never wanted to even talk about it. Maybe he just wasn't ready before. Chavez thought to himself. Maybe this time would be different. "Hey good lookin'." Steve said as he came up behind Chavez and kissed him. "Whatcha got cookin'?" Chavez smiled. "Just bacon." He replied. "Want some eggs too?" Steve shook his head. "Actually, baby, I ain't really feelin' that well. I'll think I'll pass on breakfast today." Chavez raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter?" He asked. Steve shrugged. "Just sick to my stomach." He told his husband. "Just all the sudden too. I was fine a minute ago but then I just felt real sick." Chavez turned around to face him. "Do you think you're sick?" He asked. Steve shrugged. "I dunno." He replied as he walked over to the table and sat down. Chavez placed a couple strips of bacon on a plate for himself and sat down across from Steve. "Think you need to see a doctor?" He asked. Steve shook his head. "It's just a little bug I think I'll live." He said. Chavez nodded and lowered his head, and they sat in silence for awhile. "Cariño..." Chavez said after awhile. "Huh?" Steve asked. "It was sweet...how good you were with Charley Junior." Steve looked a bit unfocused but Chavez continued. "Don't you..." He sighed before gathering some more courage. "Don't you think it would be nice to maybe...have one of our own?" Steve jumped up suddenly. "Hold that thought, Baby." He said quickly and rushed out the front door with his hand covering his mouth. Chavez got up and followed him. "Steve!" He shouted after him, rushing out the door to find Steve kneeling behind the outhouse, and throwing up. Chavez sighed and kneeled down next to him, beginning to rub his back. "Still think it's just a bug?" He asked. Steve didn't answer. He just continued to puke. Chavez sighed. Great, this was just what they needed. A stomach virus going around. Steve vomited one last time then coughed heavily. Chavez sighed, pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Steve. "Wipe your mouth, Cariño." He said, softly. Steve obeyed and wiped his mouth off before standing back up. "You need to go back to bed." Chavez told him. "No I don't neither." Steve snapped, heading back to the house. "I got to much to do today to just lay around in bed all day." Chavez shook his head and followed Steve inside. "Cariño, please, go back to bed. You're gonna make it worse if you don't rest." Steve waved him away. "I feel a lot better already. I'm fine." He said, forcefully. Chavez smacked his shoulder. "Stubborn pendejo.." He muttered. Steve just shook his head and filled a tin cup full of water to wash the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

...

"Are you okay?" Dick asked Billy as he helped him back up onto his feet. Billy coughed and wiped his mouth with a damp cloth that Dick had brought him. "Want me to get ya some water or somethin'?" Billy nodded. "Yeah..." He said. "Water'd be great." Dick helped his husband inside then got him a cup of water. Billy drank it slowly, being carful not to trigger his gag reflex again. "Here, sit down." Dick said, pulling a chair out for Billy. The blonde gun slinger sat down and Dick put a warm blanket around his shoulders. "Want me to ride into town and get the doctor?" Dick asked, stroking Billy's cheek. Billy shook his head. "No." He said. "I'll be fine, just give me a minute." Dick sighed. "You stay here and rest." He told Billy, as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. "I'm gonna go see if Chavez and Steve have any of that Lemon Balm tea to help your stomach." Billy sipped his water again. "Take your time." He said. "I ain't goin' nowhere." Dick walked out the door and crossed the yard to the house that Steve and Chavez lived in. He knocked on the door and Chavez immediately answered it. "Mornin', Chavez." Dick greeted him. "Morning, Amigo." Chavez replied with a smile. "Come on in." Dick nodded and followed Chavez inside. "Billy still asleep?" Chavez asked, as he walked over to the stove and continued whatever he'd been doing before. Dick shook his head. "Nope, he's sick." He told his friend. Chavez looked back at Dick. "Billy too, huh?" He asked. Dick raised an eyebrow. "Too?" He asked. "Steve's sick." Chavez told him. "Started throwing up this early this morning so I told him to go to bed and rest, but instead of being smart and listening, he told me he was better and tried to scarf down a bunch of bacon, so he threw up again." Dick chuckled a little. "Learned his lesson then, did he?" Chavez grinned. "Yes sir." He said. "Maybe now he'll listen to me more often." Dick grinned. He could relate. He too had an overly stubborn Husband. "So anyway, Chavez..." Dick said. "I was wonderin' if ya had any of that lemon balm stuff that helps with stomach aches. Figured I could make some of that tea for Billy." Suddenly there was a sharp sound that filled the room. Chavez smiled. "Well it's your lucky day, Dick." He said, grabbing a pot holder and lifting the steaming silver tea kettle off the stove. "I was just making a pot of it for Steve."

Chavez carefully poured two good sized cups with the lemon balm tea, before slowly handing one to Dick. "Tell Billy to drink it slowly." He instructed Dick. "If he empties it to quick he'll probably just throw up again." Dick nodded. "Thank ya, Chavez." He said. "My pleasure." Chavez called back before Dick walked out the door. Chavez took the other cup of tea and walked back to he and Steve's bedroom where he found Steve lying, in his underwear in bed with the blanket covering his lower half. "Cariño..." He said. "What the hell's that smell?" Steve asked, covering his nose. Chavez raised an eyebrow. "It's lemon balm tea." He said. "I thought you liked it." "That don't smell like no lemon balm tea." He said. "Well it is." Chavez said, moving over to the head of the bed. "Now drink it. It'll help you feel better." Steve continued to hold his nose and then took the cup, but as he began to drink it he found that the taste of what was once one of his favorite beverages, was not agreeing with him at all. "Yuck." He wined and handed the cup back to Chavez. "What did ya put in it?" He asked. "Nothing different than usual." Chavez said, a bit of suspicion in his voice as he stared at Steve in confusion before moving to stroke his chest. "Ouch!" Steve yelped and pulled away. Chavez's eyes widened. "What happened?" He asked. "My damn nipples are sore as hell!" Steve wined. Chavez raised an eyebrow. "Still?" He asked. "I haven't played with them in over a week." "Yes, still!" Steve snapped. "You pinched to hard last time!" Chavez tried not to chuckle. "I don't pinch any harder than I usually do." He said. "There's no reason for them to be so sore still." Steve pulled an angry face. "You did so pinch them to hard last time!" He snapped. Chavez put his hands up in surrender and backed off a little. Steve was usually a little rough sometimes, but he was never this irritable. "Cariño?" He asked. "Are you sure you're alright? You seem to be having some...unusual symptoms." Steve scowled at him. "I'm fine!" He snapped. "Now go away and let me sleep!" Chavez frowned and went to walk out the door. "Baby, wait!" Steve suddenly shouted. Chavez turned back around just as Steve jumped out of bed and latched onto him. "I'm sorry, baby..." He whimpered. "I didn't mean to snap at ya." Chavez felt tears dripping off Steve's face and onto his neck. So first he was calm, then angry, and now crying. This definitely wasn't normal.

"It's okay, Cariño." Chavez whispered, hugging Steve's and kissing his temple. "Stop crying. It's okay." Steve sniffled. "I love you so much, baby." He mumbled into Chavez's neck. "I know..I know..." Chavez whispered, trying to calm him. "I Love you, too." Steve nuzzled his neck then lifted his head and kissed him, deep and hard. Chavez welcomed it, wanting to comfort his obviously ailing husband, but he soon began to realize that Steve wasn't sad anymore. He was horny. Steve let his hands run down Chavez's back and lift his shirt up over his shoulders, still kissing him deep and hard. "Bed...now.." He mumbled, pulling Chavez towards the bed. Chavez consented, and kicked the bedroom door shut before lying down with Steve in their bed to make love. Chavez wasn't complaining. Morning sex was always nice, but instead of pleasure he was feeling a lot of confusion at the moment. From perfectly calm to angry to sad and crying, and finally to horny. Mood swings. Something definitely wasn't right here. Suddenly Chavez began to hear the sound of Billy and Dick's bed rocking back and forth on it's springs next door. This was weird, Billy and Dick hardly ever had morning sex. Why would they do it today if Billy was sick? Wait...Billy had been sick this morning too! Just as Steve had. And just last week, Billy had complained about his nipples being sore just as Steve had. Whatever sickness was ailing Steve wasn't only affecting him. It was affecting Billy as well. Whatever this was, they both had the same thing.

...

Charley sat at the kitchen table, mending a bridle while Manuela cooked their supper, when suddenly Charley Junior started to cry from his crib. Charley put the bridle down and stood up. "I'll get him." He said, kissing his wife before walking down the hallway to the baby's room. "Hey, buddy." Charley whispered to he and Manuela's two month old son as he lifted him out of his crib. "Let's go get you some supper." He said, smiling at the infant as he carried him out if the nursery and back to the kitchen. When he got there, Manuela wasn't at the stove anymore. "Manuela?" He called. "Here, Amor." Manuela's voice came from the front room. Charley carried the baby out of the kitchen to the front room. Manuela was sitting on the couch with another young woman who's face was buried in her hands. Charley opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly the young woman looked up at him with tears staining her bruise covered face. "Antonia?" Charley asked, now recognizing this girl as Manuela's half sister. Manuela looked up at Charley, then motioned for him to bring Charley Junior to her. "I'll feed him now." She said, softly. "We talk after."

...

"So what do you think's the problem?" Dick asked Chavez as they continued stacking the square bales into the barn. "I don't know." Chavez said. "But if they're both having the same symptoms it's probably contagious. We might wanna get a Doctor out here." Dick nodded. "I don't think I really trust anyone around here to be workin' on my husband and my friend. Maybe Doc could do it. He went to Med school for awhile right?" He asked. Chavez nodded. "Did I hear my name?" A voice suddenly sounded. Chavez and Dick looked over toward the barn door to see Doc Scurlock standing before them. They both smiled. "Howdy, Doc." Dick said, with glee as he climbed down from the hayloft. "What brings you by?" Chavez asked. "Well, I ain't seen you boy's in forever, and you still haven't met the baby yet so Yen and I decided to bring little Kaylin over to see her uncles." Dick and Chavez smiled brightly. "Well we'd best not keep the little lady waitin' then." Dick said, excitedly. "Let's go on in. I was just about to get supper started." The three men made their way back to Dick and Billy's house where they found Yen sitting in the rocking chair holding she and Doc's one month old baby girl. Steve and Billy were keeping a safe distance away so they didn't get the baby sick. "Doc..." Yen said. "We might've come at a bad time." Doc looked over at Steve and Billy. "What's wrong?" He asked. Dick put a hand on Doc's shoulder. "Remember when you thought you might've heard your name earlier?" He asked. Doc nodded. "Well you were right." Dick said. "We thought maybe you could help us out with somethin'." "The two beautiful things over there on the couch have come down with some kind of sickness and we don't know what it is." Chavez said. "We thought you could look them over and see if you could figure something out." Doc looked over at Steve and Billy. "They don't look sick to me." He said. "Don't worry, we are." Billy said. "Nice to see ya again by the way, Doc." "Howdy Doc." Steve said and waved. "Howdy Boys." Doc replied. "Why don't you two go on back to the bedroom and we'll find out what's goin' on with ya." Steve got up first, followed by a very timid Billy and they walked back to Billy and Dick's bedroom. Doc looked back at Dick and Chavez. "I'll be back in a minute." He said, walking away, and kissing Yen's forehead before heading back to the bedroom to examine his ailing friends.

...

Charley came back into the living room after laying little Charley Jr. in his crib for the night. "Alright, he's fast asleep." He said, yawning before sitting down on the couch next to Manuela, who was currently holding her obviously still traumatized half sister in her arms. "It's alright now, mi hermana." She whispered to her. "You can talk to us." Antonia looked up at Manuela and Charley with sad eyes. "I made a mistake..." She muttered. "I should have listened to Abuela." "No!" Manuela told her. "Your Abuela is a horrible, mean old soul. You were right to run away." Antonia continued to sob. "Um...Amor, if Antonia's your sister wouldn't that make her grandmother your's too?" Charley asked. "Half sister, amor." Manuela replied. "We have same mother, but her father is not mine. It is his mother who Antonia staid with." Charley nodded with understand meant and Manuela turned back to her sister. "Now, what happened?" She asked her. "Please tell us, Antonia." Charley said, gently. "We wanna help you." Antonia gulped and looked at her sister and Charley. "I..I'm a shaman." She told them. "I've been learning to help others through special herbs and potions. That's all I've ever wanted to do, help people, but my family disapproved. They called me a witch, and mama and papa sent me away from their home... I've lived with Abuela for three years...She does not approve of my talents either. She beats me when I use my gift." Antonia choked up again and tears flowed from her eyes thicker and thicker. Manuela hugged her. "Go on, mi hermana." She encouraged her. "Tell us what happened." Antonia nodded and sniffled. "I heard the Regulators in the bar while finishing my enchiladas. They made me so angry... I just couldn't help myself..."

...

Doc came out of the bedroom, leaving Steve and Billy to get re dressed. "Well?" Dick asked. "What's wrong with them?" Chavez chimed in. Doc's eyes were wide and he gulped. "Why don't you two sit down." He said. "This is something I need to tell all of you. We need to wait for Billy and Steve." Chavez and Dick looked at each other in fear. "Is it serious!?" Dick asked. "Are they okay!?" Chavez chimed in again. "Calm down, everything's fine. It's just gonna be a bit of shock." "What's gonna be a bit of a shock?" Steve asked as he and Billy came back out of the bedroom. "Come sit down, boys." Doc said. "There's somethin' I've gotta tell you all." Steve and Billy made their way over to the couch and sat down with their husbands. Yen looked up at Doc, and he found the courage he needed in her eyes. "Steve...Billy..." He began. "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but you're both..." Suddenly the door slammed open and Charley stood in the doorway with Antonia and Manuela who was holding Charley Jr. in her arms. "Charley?" Doc asked. "What're you doin' here?" Charley walked into the house followed by his wife and sister-in-law. "Howdy, Doc. Good to see ya." Charley said, stepping up to the couch where the other boys were sitting. "Chavez? Has Steve been acting strange lately? Getting sick in the mornings? Having mood swings, sore nipples, or any sensitivity to smells?" He asked the young halfbreed. Chavez slowly nodded in confusion, wondering how Charley knew. "Dick, has Billy been acting the same way?" Charley asked his other friend. Dick nodded also. "Say, ain't that the same gal from the bar awhile back?" Steve asked, indicating to Antonia. "Yeah!" Billy piped up. "She bought us those drinks!" Doc stared at Charley. "Charley what's going on?" He asked "Boys, I know this is gonna come off as a shock to ya, but I've just gotta come right out and say it." Charley said. Doc kept looking at him. "Charley? What are you talking about?" He asked. "It's a long, long, long story." Charley replied. "And I promise I'll explain it later, but Steve, Billy, both of you are...well... Pregnant."

TBC


	3. Taking it Hard

There was a deafening silence that filled the room. Everyone's eyes were wide with shock. "Wh..what?" Billy managed to ask. "You're pregnant, Billy..." Charley repeated himself. "You too Steve." The two men stared at each other with wide eyes, then turned to look at their husbands. Dick stared at Doc. "Doc..." He began. Doc nodded. "It's true." He confirmed. "They are pregnant." Steve just stared at Chavez. Chavez stared back. Steve was looking for reassurance but he had no clue what to tell him. This was something that couldn't be helped. "Are you sure?" Chavez asked Doc and Charley. They both nodded. "How?" Chavez asked again. "Uh...Chavez..you know how it happens.." Dick said. "No, I mean, we've been taking birth control." Chavez said. "So how could this be?" Dick opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Manuela. "I think we can explain." She said before turning to her sister. "Antonia..." She spoke softly, motioning for her to come forward. Antonia hesitated but eventually she slowly came forward. "Forgive me our most respected protectors..." She began, a tear of shame rolling down her cheek. "This is my fault." Chavez and Dick looked at each other in confusion, and then back at Antonia. Steve and Billy continued to sit there in shock. "What do you mean?" Chavez asked. Antonia swallowed hard and was silent once again. "Go on, mi hermana..." Manuela said. "They must know." Antonia's lip quivered and tears welled up in her eyes again. "I..I..I used Damiana leaf to make a potion..." She said. "A fertility potion...I..I put it into your drinks..." "I knew it!" Billy suddenly stood up and shouted. "You sneaky little witch!" Steve yelled, backing Billy up. "I knew you was lookin' at us funny!" Antonia hid behind Manuela. "Please..." Manuela said, gently. "Let her speak..." The boys halted their anger for a moment, but still stood there with angry scowls on their faces. Antonia staid hidden behind Manuela. "I heard you..." She told them. "That night you were angry with Charley for not staying to drink with you...you made me angry...so I took revenge...I...I'm sorry." Steve and Billy glared at her. "You little..." Steve growled and tried to step forward. Chavez grabbed him. "Cariño! Stop!" He said firmly, pulling Steve back. "What do you mean, Stop!?" Steve yelled, outraged at Chavez. "You heard what she did to me! She just told us! What the hell do ya want me to do!? Let her get away with it!?" "Shh..." Chavez hushed him. "Calm down, Cariño... You being stressed isn't good for the..." "Don't you say it!" Steve cut him off and yanked away from Chavez before storming off to the bedroom and slamming the door behind him, but not before sending a look of hatred Antonia's way. Chavez looked behind him to see how Billy was taking the news. He was currently wrapped in Dick's arms, crying into his shoulder. Chavez turned back around and glared at Antonia.

"I agree, Chiquita, that they weren't being reasonable then but that didn't give you the right to do this to them." Antonia didn't speak. She just continued to hide, sobbing, behind her sister. It wouldn't have helped anything though. Manuela was angry with her too, as were Doc, Charley, and even Yen, even though she'd just learned of the situation. "Wait a minute." Dick spoke up suddenly, breaking the silence and the wall of anger lingering in the room. "Billy and Steve never did drink that Horchata stuff. So how did this happen?" Chavez looked back at Dick. "If it were the Horchata that was drugged, Amigo..." Chavez said. "Then we'd be the ones expecting now. Not them. The Horchata was a distraction. She drugged their beer when no one was looking." Chavez looked over at Antonia angrily. It was a serious accusation, but judging from the fearful look Antonia gave him in response, he wasn't wrong. "Antonia?" Manuela asked. "Does he speak the truth?" Antonia bit her lip. "I did drug their beer..." She said, softly. "But...I drugged the Horchata too..." Chavez and Dick's eyes widened. Were they also with child? "So..does that make us...ya know.." Dick managed to mouth. Antonia shook her head slowly. "I give you small dose." She told them. "To make you crave your husband's bodies...It was guaranteed that they'd conceive that way." Billy looked up from Dick's shoulder, his face red and dripping tears. "You go to hell! You hear me! You go straight to hell!" "Billy...shhh..." Dick hushed him softly and held him closer before glaring back at Antonia. "Charley, you and Manuela are welcome to stay for as long as you want, but I think your little friend there should leave." He said. Charley looked at Manuela. "Thanks, Dick, but we should be gettin' home anyway...I'll come by tomorrow to check on everyone." He said, taking Manuela's hand and walking towards the door. "See ya tomorrow, Charley." Dick said as Charley and Manuela walked out the door, with Manuela dragging Antonia out the door. Dick sighed and kissed Billy's forehead. "It's alright, baby..." He whispered to his crying husband. "Don't cry...it's alright.." Yen stood up from the rocking chair, still holding baby Kaylin and walked over to Doc. "We'll come over tomorrow and check on everyone too." She said. Doc nodded. "Goodnight, boys." He said, putting an arm around Yen and walking with her out the door. The door clicked shut and Dick looked down at Billy. "Honey, please don't cry anymore..." He whispered, stroking Billy's hair. "It's gonna be alright...I've gotcha.." Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened, and Chavez came out, his arm around Steve, who had his hat pulled down over his face to hide his tears. "I'm gonna take him home, Dick." He said. "We've got a lot to talk about." Dick nodded. "Goodnight, Chavez." He called as Chavez left with Steve. Dick sighed as he lifted Billy into his arms and carried him back to their bedroom. Billy continued to sob against Dick's shoulder as he rocked him back and forth in his arms. "Billy..don't cry.." He whispered to him. "Everything's gonna be okay." Billy didn't speak. He just continued to cry into Dick's shoulder. That was fine. He didn't have to talk. If what Billy needed was to be held than that's what Dick was gonna do, even if it took all night. "I love you..." He whispered and kissed Billy's mouth. "It's gonna be alright."

...

"Get away from me!" Steve shouted, shoving Chavez away from him. "I ain't sleepin' next to you no more!" Chavez backed away slowly. "Cariño, I know you're upset, but this wasn't my fault. She drugged you." Steve threw a pillow at him. "Yer the one who put the god damned seed in my belly, jackass!" He shouted at him. Chavez sighed. "I'm sorry, Cariño.." He said. "I didn't mean to do it...but maybe this isn't such a bad thing." Steve scowled at him. "What the hell do you mean it ain't such a bad thing!" He snapped. "I'm gonna get fat!" Chavez suppressed the laugh that threatened to rise from his throat. "You won't be fat." He told his husband. "You'll be pregnant. It's different." Steve looked down on the floor. "Damn.." He muttered. "I'm gonna miss havin' a good body." Chavez sighed and approached his husband, who was now crying into his hands. "Cariño ..." He tried, reaching a hand out. "Don't touch me, dammit!" Steve snapped, shoving him away. "Just leave me alone! Go sleep on the couch!" Chavez sighed. "Fine..." He finally agreed. He wanted nothing more than to comfort Steve right now, but if Steve was just going to keep pushing him away, there was no point in persisting any further. He grabbed his pillow and an extra blanket and walked out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him before he went into the front room and got comfortable on the couch. He laid there in silence for awhile thinking about what they were gonna do now until finally he drifted off to sleep, and began to dream. He was in his house, and Billy, Dick, Charley, Doc, Manuela and Yen were all sitting in the living room, smiling at him. Billy was holding a tiny bundle in his arms. He and Dick's child. "It's time." A voice behind him suddenly said. Chavez turned to see an elderly Navajo woman standing in front of him. "He need you now." She took his hand and led him down a long, long, hallway until finally reaching what looked like her bedroom door. The woman opened the door and led Chavez inside. Suddenly the scenery changed from their bedroom to a teepee just like the ones they'd had on the Red Sand Creek Reservation, and he found himself holding a very distressed, and in pained Steve in his arms, while the old woman coached him through what was obviously the birth of their child.

"lo estás haciendo bien." He heard himself whisper to Steve. "uno más gran impulso." Why the dream was completely in Spanish, Chavez didn't quite understand, since everything around them reflected the Navajo tribe. Suddenly he heard an ear piercing scream, and suddenly the old Navajo woman lifted a tiny, dark complected, black haired baby that looked exactly like him up for them both to see. The infant began to cry, and the old woman began to speak again. "tu tribu vive una vez más, Nieto." She said, before suddenly, before the dream could go any further, Chavez woke up to the sound of a door squeaking on its hinges. "Chavez..." He heard Steve call from the bedroom. He slowly sat up from the couch. "What is it, Cariño?" He asked. "Come back to bed." Steve wined. Chavez sighed and stood up from the couch, gathering up his blanket and pillow before walking back to the bedroom. Steve was lying down again already when he came in. Chavez put his pillow and blanket back down onto their bed before he laid down and covered up. Steve rolled over and snuggled up next to Chavez and Chavez wrapped an arm around him. "See, now that's better isn't it?" He whispered, planting a kiss against Steve's lips. Steve nuzzled against Chavez's neck and let out a sigh. "I ain't ready for this..." He admitted. "We ain't been married hardly a year and now this happens...I just ain't ready." Chavez kissed his temple. "It was gonna happen sooner or later, Cariño." He said. "Looks like we've just been blessed a bit sooner than we thought we'd be." Steve sighed. "Chavez I don't know if I can..." He started. "I?" Chavez asked. "What's with all this "I" business? We're in this together. You don't have to do anything alone. I'm gonna be right here for everything. We'll do this together." Steve kissed Chavez's cheek. "I don't deserve you." He said. Chavez smiled. "If you didn't deserve me, Cariño, than I wouldn't be here." He told him, and kissed him back. "Now get some sleep. I love you." "Love you too." Steve whispered back, before Chavez pressed one more goodnight kiss to his mouth.

...

"You can sleep here tonight but tomorrow you go!" Manuela told her sister firmly. "Go where!?" Manuela asked, tears streaming down her face. "I have nowhere to go! Por favor, Hermana! Don't send me away!" Manuela glared at her sister. "What you've done is imperdonable, Antonia! How can I trust you now? How can I live without fear that you might think to use your potions to hurt Charley? Or Junior? Or anyone else!?" She raged at her. Antonia swallowed hard. "I thought them a lesson." She said. "I know I was wrong to do so but at least they learn now." Manuela shook her head. "It was very unfair of you to act out the way you did. You have no idea how hard motherhood is! Or carrying a baby! You've put those poor boys through suffering that you won't ever be able to imagine until you've lived through it yourself! It was cruel and inhumane and I will not stand for it! You will leave tomorrow and that's final!" Manuela turned to leave the room. "Wait!" Antonia called after her. Manuela stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at her sister. "I can help them, Manuela." Antonia told her. "I know of herbs and spices that can remedy the hardships of pregnancy, and help with pain during childbirth. Please let me stay and I'll do everything I can to help them." Manuela starred hard at her sister for a moment. She was horribly angry with Antonia for what she'd done to her friends, but if she was being truthful and she indeed could make this easier for them, then she herself would be acting cruel to the men who'd become her brothers if she sent her away. " I must talk to Charley first." She said after a long while, then without another word, Manuela turned back around and walked down the hallway to the bedroom, leaving Antonia alone.

TBC

...,,,,

Tú tribu vive una vez más, Nieto - Your tribe lives once more, Grandson.

Reviews are greatly appreciated :) I need some ideas for future chapters lol


	4. Pals Forever

Charley knocked on the door of Dick and Billy's house. "Just a minute!" A voice called from inside, before a shirtless, wet haired Dick opened the door seconds later. "Mornin'. Charley, Doc, come on in." He said, running a hand through his wet black hair. He'd obviously just gotten through with a bath. Doc and Charley stepped into the house and removed their hats. "Mornin', Dick." Doc said. "How's Billy?" "Yeah how is he?" Charley asked. Dick sighed. "Better than he was last night, but he's still pretty upset." He told them. "Might've just been cause he was sick again this mornin' fer awhile." Charley sighed. "Dick I'm so sorry." He said. "If I woulda just staid with you boys at the bar that day this wouldn't have happened." Dick shook his head. "Don't go blamin' yerself, Charley." He said. "You didn't do nothin' wrong. Billy and Steve were just being stupid. Still...That didn't give that girl the right to do this." Charley nodded. "Yeah, she's an evil little witch and I wish she'd get out of my house. I've started goin' to Manuela's mother's house just to get water. I'm afraid if I drink somethin' from my house that lil' devil'll try to drug me too." Dick nodded. "So is she stayin' with you folks for good now?" He asked. Charley ran a hand through his hair and he and Doc shared a nervous look. "Well, actually whether she stays or goes depends on what you and the rest of the boys think." He said. Dick frowned. "Well personally I'd like her to go straight to hell..." He said. "Hold on a minute, Dick." Doc said. "This is somethin' you'll wanna hear." Dick looked back at Charley. "What is it?" He asked. "Well..." Charley began. "I guess Antonia, bein' a shaman and all, she can help Steve and Billy. Make it easier for 'em ya know?" Dick hardened his gaze. "How?" He asked, confused. There was a knock at the door suddenly. "Come in." Dick called. The door opened up and Chavez and Steve walked in. Everyone was ready to give their sympathy. "Mornin', boys." Dick said, gently. "Good morning, Dick." Chavez replied. "Mornin'." Steve added. "How ya feelin', Steve?" Doc asked. Steve shrugged. Doc nodded.

"Manuela sent ya over some peanut brittle, Steve." Charley said, handing a small paper bag to Steve. "Thanks, Charley." He said. "No problem." Charley replied. "Anything to put smiled back on you and Billy's faces." He handed another bag to Dick. "We got some of those pink gum balls Billy likes..." He said. "Thought some candy might perk everyone up a bit." Steve was already shoving some of the peanut brittle into his mouth. "Sure is makin' me feel better." He said through a mouth full of candy. "Slow down, Cariño, you're going to choke." Chavez said, resting an arm on his shoulder. "Will not." Steve replied, and continued to eat his present. Everyone chuckled a little and the mood in the room brightened a bit, until suddenly the bedroom door opened and Billy walked out. "Dick..." He moaned. "I need water." Dick hurried back to him and hugged him warmly. "Are you feelin' any better?" He asked. Billy shook his head. Dick sighed and kissed his forehead. "Doc and Charley came to see ya...Charley brought ya some of those gum balls ya like so much." He told him, handing him the paper bag of pink him balls. "Why don't ya go on over and visit with everyone and I'll get ya some water, okay?" Billy nodded slowly. "Okay." He muttered. Dick kissed him again before walking off to the kitchen to get Billy a drink out of the bucket he'd brought in from the well earlier. Billy sighed and slowly made his way over to the couch. "Hey, Billy..." Doc greeted him. "How ya doin'?" Charley asked. Billy shook his head and looked down at the floor. Chavez came and sat down next to Billy. "Chivato..." He said. "We're all here for you." Billy looked up slightly. "I'm sorry boys." He said, quietly. They all gave him a confused look. "Why are you sorry?" Steve asked. "It was that little witch that did this to is." Billy shook his head and looked back down at the floor. "It was my fault..." He said. "I started that shit at the bar. I shoulda jus' kept my damn mouth shut and we wouldn't be falling apart now." They all frowned. "We aren't falling apart, Billy." Doc assured him. "Why would you think that?" Charley asked. Billy reached up and wiped his eyes with his hand. "You've got a family now, Doc...and Charley you do too...It's hard enough to get together already...now me and Steve are havin' babies, so we'll all be to busy for eachother... The Regulators are fallin' apart and it's all my fault." Billy hid his face in his hands to cry. Chavez put an arm around him, and Steve came and sat down on Billy's other side. Doc and Charley kneeled down in front of him. "William H. Bonney..." Doc said. "I'm gonna tell ya somethin' important so I want you to listen, okay?" Billy nodded, not looking up once. "We made a pact, remember, Billy?" Doc continued. "All six of us. We promised each other that we'd be Pals forever. Nothing's ever gonna change that, not anything in the world."

"That's right, Billy." Charley added. "We're always gonna be together. Nothin'll ever keep us apart." Chavez nodded. "The Regulators will always be together Billy. There's nothing in this world strong enough to keep us from each other." Billy suddenly felt a hand rest on his shoulders and he looked up. Dick was standing above him. "Honey, You know that I'd never let the Regulators fall apart." He said with a smile. "Even when we do all have families to take care of, we'll always make time for each other. Ain't that right boys?" Everyone nodded. Billy looked around at all of his Pals and his eyes stopped on Steve, studying the slightly saddened look in his eyes. He was worried about the gang falling apart too. "Promise me and Steve somethin' boys." He said, wiping his eyes again. "Promise us that we ain't ever gonna fall apart. That we'll always have time together and we'll always be Pals no matter how busy we all get." Steve gave Billy a grin. The others smiled and nodded. "Prometemos, Chivato." Chavez said to Billy, before looking at Steve. "Prometemos, Cariño." He said, taking Steve's hand in his. "Para bien o para mal." Steve smiled and gave Chavez's hand a squeeze. The others all smiled brightly. "We promise you both." Dick said, leaning down and placing a kiss on Billy's cheek. "Ain't nothin' in the world that'll break us up." Charley said. "I give ya both my word." Doc nodded. "Cross my heart." He said, making the crossed heart motion over his chest with his hand. Billy and Steve smiled at everyone. "Good." Billy said. Steve nodded and smiled at the others. "Well, now that we've taken care of that..." Charley said. "There's somethin' I need to ask you boys...All of you." "What is it, Amigo?" Chavez asked. "I..uh, I mean..Manuela and I...we're tryin' to make up our minds about somethin' kinda serious, and we wanted you boys to decide for us..." Charley said. "This don't sound like good news, Charley." Dick said. "Well...It's not really news..." Charley replied. "It's more of an option...I guess Manuela's sister, the little gal that caused all this, she can help with everything. With the pregnancy, and the birth and everything. She's a shaman so she knows all kinds of stuff that'd make things easier on Steve and Billy here. She wants to stay with us, and help them to make up for what she did. But if you guys want her gone then I'll kick her right out." Everyone grew silent. "Well..." Steve finally said after awhile. "Depends. Can she make it painless?" Charley nodded. "That's what she claims." He said. Steve looked at Chavez. "I hate the little bitch but if she can make havin' the thing painless I'm willin' to forgive and forget." Chavez nodded and looked up at Charley. "If she's really able to make everything easier on them I say let her stay." Charley looked over at Dick and Billy. "What do you two think?" He asked. Billy looked up at Dick then back at Charley.

"Personally I'd like to tell her to go to hell and kick her out your door myself, but I'd really rather not go through all the pain that comes with this thing, so I vote that ya let her stay." Dick nodded. "I'm with Billy." He said. "As long as she can really do what she says she can." Charley nodded and turned to Doc. "Down to you, Pal." He said. "What do you think. Doc sighed. "Well I don't like what she did to Billy and Steve one bit but if she really can help them, then I think she should stick around." Charley nodded. "Well then it's settled." He said. "Antonia'll stay."

...

Antonia stood at the kitchen counter, preparing the sweet peas for supper, while Manuela sat in the front room, tending to Charley Junior. They weren't speaking. Manuela was still angry with her and Antonia knew it well. So she was trying to help out as much as she could around the house to ease the tension between herself and her sister, though so far it hadn't worked. Just then the door opened suddenly and Charley came in. "Mornin', Amor." He said and kissed Manuela before sitting down on the couch next to her. Manuela motioned for him to come closer so that she could whisper in his ear. Charley leaned over to her. "Es lo que quieren que se quede o deje?" She whispered in Spanish. Antonia came to the doorway to the front room and stood, trying to listen. Whatever the Regulators had decided would seal her fate, and she hoped with all her heart that they'd wanted her to stay. She wanted to help them that much was true, but the main reason she wanted to be able to stay was so that she wouldn't have to go back to her abusive Grandmother. She'd die there one day if she went back. That she was sure of, so she hoped and prayed that the Regulator's would allow her to stay. Charley whispered something back into Manuela's ear, but Antonia couldn't hear him from where she stood.

Manuela looked up at her husband and nodded. "Antonia!" She called, without looking back. Antonia came to attention suddenly. "Yes, mi Hermana?" She asked, cautiously. Manuela turned and looked back at her. "Come.." She told her, motioning with her hand for Antonia to come and stand before herself and Charley. Antonia nodded and slowly made her way over to the couch until she was standing in front of her sister and brother-in-law. Manuela handed the baby to Charley. "Burp him, please." She told him. Charley put the baby up on his shoulder and patted his back to burp him, never once taking his eyes off of Antonia. Manuela looked sharply at her sister. "You've done a very cruel thing, Antonia." She said. "And you know this well." Antonia nodded and lowered her head. "You've lost a lot of our trust as well as the trust of the Regulators." Antonia wanted to cry. They were going to kick her out, she just knew it. "But..." Manuela continued. "Because your gift can help ease their pains, The Regulators as well as myself have decided that you should stay here." Antonia lifted her head. "Que?" She asked. "You can stay." Manuela repeated. "But if I find out that your lying about being able to help them, you'll be out on the streets. Understood?" Antonia nodded. "Gracias, mi hermana." She said, dropping to her knees in tears of relief and hugging Manuela. "Gracias..." Manuela was suddenly over come with sympathy for her sister. She hadn't realized before how much Antonia really needed to be here. "De nada." She replied gently. "Now run along and finish your work." Antonia stood up, and wiped her eyes. "Yes, mi hermana." She agreed and hurried back to the kitchen. "Wait a minute!" Charley called after her. Antonia turned around and looked at him. "If you're gonna be stayin' here there ain't gonna be no more druggin' people. Understand? Next time that happens I'll throw ya out myself." Antonia nodded. Charley sighed. "Alright, carry on." He said, and Antonia disappeared into the kitchen. "Was that really necessary, mi amor?" Manuela asked, chuckling with amusement. Charley nodded. "Yes." He said. "I'd like to be able to drink in my own home without fear of bein' drugged by your Shaman sister." Manuela just laughed and took the baby back into her arms. "You worry to much." She told her husband as she stood up from the couch and walked off to the nursery to put Charley Jr. down for his nap.

...

Billy sat on he and Dick's front porch, next to Steve as they watched Chavez and Dick buck hay bales into the barn. "They should be done by sundown." He muttered. "Yep..." Steve muttered back, passing the jug of water he'd been drinking over to Billy. "Thanks." Billy said. "No trouble." Steve replied. This was a little awkward. What were they supposed to say to each other. Sure they were both in the same situation at the moment, but it wasn't one that either of them wanted to discuss. "So, um...Yen's bringin' supper over here tonight, right?" Billy asked to break the silence. "Yep." Steve replied. "I'm sure it'll be good then." Billy said. "She's a mighty fine cook." "Mmmhmm." Steve muttered in agreement. Billy sighed. "Look, Steve..." He said. "Let's get past this awkward silence thing we've got goin' on here. Who cares if we're both pregnant." "Billy..." Steve warned, not wanting to talk about it. "What?" Billy asked. "It ain't like we're different cause of it. I'm still Billy, and you're still Steve. We ain't changed. All that's gonna be different now is that we're probably both gonna get a lot bigger." Steve just gnawed at his lip. "Come on, Steve." Billy said. "Can't we just have a normal conversation like we usually do?" Steve sighed. "Billy, it's just...well...it's weird." Billy nodded. "I know." He said. "But like I said, we're still us. Ain't nothin' changed." Steve nodded. "Now, come on, what should we talk about?" Billy asked. "Hey Steve! Billy!" Dick's voice suddenly came from the barn. The two boys looked up. "What!?" Billy hollered back. "You two need anything!?" Dick shouted back. "No Thanks!" Billy replied. "We're fine!" "You sure!?" Dick shouted again. "Yeah, Babe, we're fine!" Billy yelled back. Dick and Chavez went back to work. Steve turned to Billy. "They've been askin' that every five minutes it seems like." He said. Billy nodded. "Get used to it, Pal." He said. "Everybody's gonna wanna pamper us now." Steve raised an eyebrow. "What do ya mean?" He asked. "We're pregnant." Billy said. "For the next few months were gonna have people doin' our work, cookin' for us, waitin' on us all the time, just caterin' to our every whim." Steve's expression suddenly changed to a slightly happy look. "Really?" He asked. Billy nodded. "Yep." He said. "I kinda like the sound of that." Steve said. Billy grinned and nodded. "Ya know, Pal.." He said with a smirk. "Maybe this baby havin' thing won't be so bad after all."

TBC

Para bien o para mal - For better or for worse.

Thank you so much to my reviewer :) If there's anything you'd like to see in the future chapters I'd love to hear your ideas :)


	5. The Attack

Another month went by and Steve and Billy were showing now. Billy had been right. Everyone wanted to pamper them now. It seemed like every night there was someone making supper for them, and Doc, Charley, Dick, and Chavez always did their work for them. Everyone was always asking if they could help then with anything or if they needed or wanted anything, just catering to their every whim. On top of all this they'd also made Antonia their personal slave. It had been Charley's idea, and Steve and Billy, who were still wanting revenge on her, agreed to it with glee. Antonia wasn't happy about her new job but after a threat from Manuela telling her that she'd kick her out if she didn't agree to do it. So with a frowning face Antonia agreed to become a personal slave and maid to the two men that hated her enough to kill. Now Steve and Billy just spent their days running her ragged as they either sat on the front porch of Dick and Billy's house drinking lemonade, or inside eating candy that they always had a decent supply of now. "Hell, we shoulda got pregnant years ago." Billy said one day while they were inside Steve and Chavez's house, eating candy while lounging on the parlor furniture. "Yeah, this sure is nice not havin' to lift a finger fer nothin'." Steve agreed. Billy smiled. "Want somethin' to drink, Steve?" Billy asked. "Yeah, I could go for some lemonade." Steve replied with a wicked grin. Billy chuckled. "Hey Witch! Get in here!" He yelled. Antonia had been scrubbing the floors in the front room when Billy called, so she came in with her skirt tied up high, her shoes and socks off, and her hair pulled up tight, carrying a wet rag in her hand. "You rang..." She muttered, her tone very unhappy. "We're thirsty." Billy said. "Yeah, go get us some lemonade!" Steve demanded. Antonia sighed and turned to go into the kitchen. "Hey, witch, wait a minute." Billy said. Antonia turned back around. "Yes?" Antonia asked. "The windows are lookin' kinda dirty. Why don't ya scrub 'em down after your done with the floors." Antonia's eyes hardened. "Yes, Mr. Bonney." She said, with a rough tone then turned to go get them their drinks. "Make sure ya put a lotta sugar in mine, sweetheart!" Steve yelled after her, and he and Billy laughed. "This is almost too fun." Steve chuckled. "Yeah, I'm actually startin' to feel bad for her." Billy replied. "Really?" Steve asked, surprised. "Naw! Are you kiddin' me! The only thing I enjoy more than this is sex!" Billy said, and they both laughed again, even harder.

Steve wiped his watery eyes and was finally able to catch his breath, though he was still chuckling, as was Billy. "Don't laugh so hard." Chavez said as he walked into the room. "Or our child will come out giggling." Steve and Billy both looked up at him. "Where's Dick?" Billy asked. "Outside shoeing the horses." Chavez replied. "I'm going to help him now, I just needed to ask Antonia to do something." Steve raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. "I haven't gotten the mail from town in awhile." Chavez said. "When she comes back in here tell her to go into town and pick it up for me." Billy and Steve nodded. "Can we have her make us lunch first, darlin'?" Steve asked. "I need to eat." Chavez nodded then kissed him. "Love you, Cariño. I'll be back in to check on you two later." He said before walking back outside. Steve looked at Billy. "What do you want fer lunch?" He asked him. Billy thought for a moment. "I could probably eat some beef and potatoes." He said. "You?" Steve shrugged. "I kinda want chicken." He said with a sly grin. Billy chuckled slightly. He knew what Steve was up to. "Well there ain't no reason out little witch can't cook both." He said. "Hey, witch girl!" Steve yelled down the hallway. "I'm coming!" Antonia hollered back, as she walked down the hallway carrying two glasses of lemonade in her hands. "Here." She said, irritably as she handed the glasses to the boys. "Gracias, Chiquita." Billy chuckled. "Now, before ya clean the windows we need ya to make us lunch." Antonia sighed. "What do you want?" She asked. She didn't want to do it but she knew it was either this or getting thrown out on the streets. "I'd like some beef and potatoes, and Steve here will have chicken with...what do ya want with it, Steve?" Billy asked, turning to face his Pal. "Fried pickles." Steve said. Billy and Antonia both gave him a questioning gaze. "What?" Steve asked. "How am I supposed to make that?" Antonia asked. "Roll 'em in flour then fry 'em." Steve said. "Now go...Oh and by the way, you need to go into town and pick up our mail after lunch." He told her. Antonia bit her lip and started to walk away. "Wait a minute!" Billy stopped her.

"What now?" Antonia asked, running a hand over her face. "What'd ya put in our lemonade!? It tastes different!" Billy demanded. "You tryin' to drug us again!?" Steve asked, accusingly. Antonia sighed. "I put in some red raspberry leaf." She said. "It's supposed to help with morning sickness and help ease labor pains later on. As I recall I'm supposed to be making this easier for you with my gift. That's what I'm doing." She walked out without another word. Billy looked at Steve. "Fried pickles, Steve? Really? Out of everything in the world?" Steve glared at him. "Don't blame me. It's her fault." He said, using one hand to rub his distended belly. "Her?" Billy asked. "Yeah, I want a girl." Steve replied. "Why a girl?" Billy asked. Steve shrugged. "Why not a girl?" He asked. Billy shrugged and turned back around to look out the window. "What's Chavez want?" He asked. Steve shrugged. "Haven't asked him." He said. "What about Dick?" Billy shrugged. "Don't know." He said. "But I kinda want a boy." Steve nodded as he drank his lemonade down. "I think Chavez wants a boy too." He said, wiping his mouth. "He ain't told me that er nothin', but I kinda figure that's what he wants. Since he's so big on makin' his tribe live again and what not." Billy raised an eyebrow. "The baby gonna take his last name?" He asked. Steve shook his head. "She'll take his tribal name, but her actual last name'll be mine." Billy chuckled. "You keep callin' it She." He said. "What, ya think if ya keep that up it'll turn out to be a girl?" Steve shrugged. "Can't blame a man fer tryin'." He said. Billy just laughed. "Hey, who knows, maybe you'll both get what ya want." He said, taking a drink from his lemonade. "What'da ya mean?" Steve asked, confused. Billy wiped his mouth and let out a long content sigh. "Maybe it'll be twins." He said, grinning. Steve shook his head, a frightened look adorning his face. Billy shrugged. "Ya never know, it could happen." He said. "Don't scare me like that, Billy." Steve said. Billy chuckled. "Well at least that way you'd both get whatcha wanted." He said. "Yeah, but I wouldn't be able to walk for a year!" Steve replied. Billy laughed so hard he was almost crying. Steve just put a scowl on his face and continued to drink his lemonade.

...

Antonia walked up Steve and Chavez's front porch steps, carrying their mail in her hands. Chavez met her at the front door. "Did you bring the mail?" He asked her. Antonia nodded and handed it to Chavez. "Thank you." He told her, without making eye contact. "You can go home now." Antonia nodded and walked back down the steps to her horse to leave. Chavez went back into the house. "Chavez!." Steve called from the bedroom. "What are we having for supper!?" Chavez watched Antonia ride back in the direction of town through the window before answering. "Everyone's coming over here tonight, Cariño." He said, walking into the bedroom, where he found Steve lying naked under the covers. "Manuela's making us Enchiladas." Steve grinned. "So your not cooking tonight, then?" He asked. "Nope." Chavez replied. "How bout' a lil' quicky 'for everybody gets here then?" Steve asked with a wicked grin. Chavez sighed. "That depends." He said. "Are you gonna throw up on me again?" Steve frowned. "Hey! I didn't think I was gonna get sick that mornin'. It snuck up on me." Chavez laughed. "Okay then." He agreed, and stripped down before climbing into bed with Steve. They ended up making love twice in place of having a quick little session as they'd originally planed, and afterwards they laid in bed together, snuggled up in each other's arms. "Have I ever told you what a great lover you are?" Steve asked Chavez. Chavez chuckled. "Yes, Cariño, many times before." He said, turning his head and kissing Steve's cheek. "Well it's true." Steve said. Chavez smiled. "Gracias, mi amor." Chavez whispered. "You're quite the stud yourself." Steve chuckled and kissed Chavez's mouth. "I love you." He said. "I love you too, Cariño." Chavez replied, before moving his hand down and placing it against Steve's belly. "You don't think we traumatized him do you?" He asked, chuckling. Steve shook his head. "Hell no. My mama did at least ten others boys plus my daddy when she was pregnant with me and I turned out fine didn't I?" He said. Chavez grinned. "Your definition of fine might be different than mine, Cariño." He said, chuckling. Steve gave him a wicked grin. "Fine enough to get that ring on your finger." He replied. Chavez chuckled and continued to feel Steve's belly. "He's growing, that's for sure." He whispered. Steve gave Chavez a serious look. "You wantin' a boy?" He asked him. Chavez looked back at him. "I want whatever you have, Cariño." He assured him. "But yer hopin' fer a boy." Steve said. Chavez sighed. "Maybe.." He said. "It would be easier. For two men to raise a son, I mean...But I'll be happy either way...What brought this on anyway?" Steve shrugged. "I'm kinda hopin' it's a girl." He said. Chavez rubbed his husband's distended belly. "Why?" He asked. Steve just shrugged. "I dunno." He said. "I've just always wanted a little girl." Chavez looked up at him.

"You know we can always have more. Even if this one is a boy that doesn't mean we can't have a daughter." Steve just sighed. "Yeah I guess." He said, quietly. Chavez frowned and leaned over in the bed to reach over to the little bedside table. "I almost forgot." He said and rolled back over to face Steve. "You got something in the mail." He handed Steve the letter and he opened it. "It's from Aunt Maggie." He said. "Can you read it to me? She uses big fancy words in her letters that I don't know." Chavez nodded and took the letter again. "Dear Steven," He began. "Your sister and I are are currently on our way to Denver so that she can go to nursing school. We will be stopping by your place to stay for a few weeks before we head on to Colorado, as the train for Catalina's school won't be leaving until the thirty-first. We will see you and your husband in two weeks time. Love always, Aunt Maggie." Steve sighed. "Sometimes I wish she'd ask before she came to stay." He said. Chavez nodded in agreement. "Well, she is your Aunt, guess we can't keep her away." Steve sighed and laid his head against Chavez. "Should we get up and get dressed?" Chavez asked. "Everyone will be here soon. We don't wanna get caught with our pants down again. Remember last time?" Steve couldn't help but smile, remembering that time at Billy and Dick's wedding when Charley and Doc had caught him on his knees, with Chavez's dick in his mouth when they'd opened up the church's closet doors to get extra chairs. It had been embarrassing at the time, but now they all laughed about it. "We shoulda locked the door." He said. Chavez grinned and kissed him. "Yes we should've, and we also should've shut the bedroom door before we got going, now come on, let's get dressed before we get caught again." Steve sighed. "Alright." He agreed, getting up with Chavez and searching for his clothes. Chavez got his clothes back on then turned to see Steve struggling with the buttons on his pants. "Cariño..." He said. "What?" Steve asked, turning around. "I figured you might be needing them soon, so I got you some bigger pants. There in the dresser." Steve blushed and stripped out of his pants that no longer fit and walked over to the dresser. Chavez came up behind him and kissed his cheek. "You've never been more beautiful to me, Cariño." He whispered into his ear. "Thanks." Steve whispered back. Chavez smiled as he walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen to wait for their guests to arrive.

...

"We'll be back by ten." Charley said as he helped Manuela with her coat before taking Junior from Antonia and handing him to his mother. "Make sure the dishes are done when we get home." Manuela told her sister. "I don't want a mess in the kitchen for breakfast tomorrow." Antonia nodded and held the door open for Charley and Manuela. "Have a good time." She said before Manuela, Charley, and Junior left for their dinner with the rest of the Regulators. Antonia sighed and walked into the kitchen to begin doing the dishes. It didn't take her long, and after she'd finished she decided to work on some of herbal remedies that she was supposed to give to Billy and Steve tomorrow to help with the mood swings and stomach cramps. She went out back and gathered all the things she needed from Manuela's garden, then went back into the house, not noticing that she'd left the door cracked open slightly. Preparing the herbs took quite awhile, and Antonia wasn't really finished until around eight at night, but when she finally was, she began the final stage of preparation. Saying a prayer over the remedy. "Padre, Dios arriba en el cielo, bendice este medicamento con el confort y el amor ..." Suddenly a hand clasped over Antonia's mouth and she felt herself being pulled back. She tried to scream but the sound was muffled by her attacker's hand. "Shh! Sé bruja tranquila o voy a quemar usted dónde se encuentra." Her captor shushed her, cruelly. Antonia's eyes widened. She knew that cruel, old voice anywhere. She began to struggle for her life but suddenly she felt a sharp pain lance across her abdomen. She screamed into her captors hand again. "Be Quiet!" The old woman screamed. "Be Quiet or I'll kill you now!" Antonia preys the woman's hand off her mouth. "Abuela please!" She begged. "Why are you doing this!?" "Shut up!" Her grandmother screamed and slapped her hand back across Antonio's mouth. Antonia, fearing for her life, did the only thing she could to save herself. She quickly sank her teeth into her grandmother's hand. The old woman let out a cry of pain and released her grip on Antonia. The girl ran out the door as fast as she could and jumped onto her horse bareback. She kicked the animal. "Más rápido más rápido!" She shouted as she rode as fast as she could in the direction Charley and Manuela had gone just hours ago. It wasn't until now that Antonia realized how badly injured she was. She cringed and reached her hand down to the spot across her side that the pain was coming from, it was wet, and when she pulled it back up she could see the red blood. Her grandmother had stabbed her. Yes she had escaped, but she badly injured, and still a few miles away from help.

...

"Well, we'd better get goin'." Charley said, as he got up from the table and went to help Manuela up. "We told Antonia we'd be back by ten and it's nearly midnight." "Awe, come on, stay awhile longer." Billy said. "That little witch can handle herself a little longer." Manuela sighed. "I'm sorry, Billito." She said. "But we must go now. Goodnight everyone. We'll see you tomorrow." Everyone waved to them. "Bye." They all said. Charley took Junior in his arms and wrapped him up in a blanket to keep him warm before following Manuela, but suddenly before they could get to the front door it swung open on its own. Everyone looked to the front door in shock. Antonia, soaking wet from the rain outside and her white dress bloody from her wound, stood wobbly in the doorway. "Manuela.." She called. Manuela's eyes widened in fear. "Antonia!" She screamed and ran to her sister just in time to catch her as she feinted and fell. "Antonia!?" Manuela screamed in panick. "Antonia!? Please!" Charley handed Charley Junior to the Billy and kneeled down next to his wife, who was crying, and holding her unconscious, bleeding, little sister in her arms. "Despertar! Despertar!" Manuela screamed, shaking Antonia in an attempt to wake her up. "Despertar! Por Favor!" Antonia remained unconscious still. Tears ran down Manuela's face in streams and she hugged her sister against her. "Soy la hermana lo siento." She sobbed. "Lo siento por la forma en que te traté." The others looked down in shock and in horror. "I'm gonna go get help." Dick said, and rushed out the front door. Manuela remained on the floor, crying hysterically and holding her sister tightly against her. Charley put his hands around Manuela to comfort her, and lightly kissed her cheek, but still the young woman would not silence her painful sobs. Steve and Billy looked at one another. They'd treated her like shit just hours before, and now, they thought, Antonia might die. They'd never felt more ashamed in their lives. Steve's failed attempt to quiet a sob was a sure sign that he and Billy felt absolutely awful. Chavez hugged his husband, and pulled Billy into him as well to comfort him.

Doc handed Charley Junior to Yen, who was also holding little Kaylin and kneeled down next to Manuela, who was still tightly clutching her fading sister against her body. "Let me see..." He whispered. "I can help her." Manuela sobbed and slowly loosened her grip on her sister enough for Doc to see the wound. Doc took out his knife and cut the fabric of Antonia's dress away from the wound. Dic's eyes widened. "She's been stabbed." He whispered. Manuela sobbed even harder. "Dios, por favor déjala vivir! Déjala en vivo!" Manuela screamed. "Yen, take the babies over to Dick and Billy's." Chavez said to the young oriental woman. She nodded and headed quickly for the back door. "Chivato, Cariño, you go with her. I'll be over shortly." Steve and Billy hesitated. "Now." Chavez said firmly. Steve and Billy finally nodded in agreement and followed Yen over to Dick and Billy's home. Manuela continued to cry and shake her sister's motionless body in attempt to wake her up, but without success. "I need to get her into the bedroom." Doc said, getting his arms around Antonia's body and lifting her from Manuela's arms, that were very reluctant to let go, and eventually had to be pried off by Charley. Manuela reached out for her sister as Doc carried her quickly into the bedroom to further examine her wounds. Charley held his crying wife close to him. "She's gonna be alright, honey. She's gonna be alright." He told Manuela. "Please don't leave me, Hermana." She cried. "I love you."

TBC

...

Padre, Dios arriba en el cielo, bendice este medicamento con el confort y el amor - Father God in heaven above, bless this medicine with comfort and love.

Sé bruja tranquila o voy a quemar usted dónde se encuentra - Quiet witch! Or I'll burn you where you stand!


	6. Confronting the Past

Antonia slowly began to open her eyes. Her vision was bleary and her head hurt, but she was certain that she hadn't been hit in the head. She groaned in pain when she tried to squint up at two tall figures standing above her. "Antonia?" Came a soft, gentle voice that seemed to ring in Antonia's ears. "She's waking up!" Another voice, a man's, spoke up. As Antonia's vision started to improve, she could finally recognize the people standing above her. "Mamá?...Papá?..." She asked, weakly. The woman leaned down and hugged her. "Mi hermosa niña, perdóname." She whispered as she held Antonia and sobbed. Antonia nuzzled against her mother's cheek. "Te amo, Mamá." She whispered, voice still weak. "We're very sorry, Mija." Her father said, as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We shouldn't have sent you away." Her mother continued to sob. "Who did this to you, Mija?" She asked. "Ab..Abuela..." Antonia managed to mumble. Her mother gasped and threw her hand to her mouth. "Roberto!" She snapped at her husband. "I told you that woman was a monster! We should have sent her to my Mamá!" Antonia's father's eyes widened. "Why?" He asked. "My...my gift.." Antonia muttered. "She wants to...to kill me for it." Her father's eyes hardened. "She will never touch you again, Mija." He said, firmly. "I swear it." Her mother stroked her cheek. "We want you to come home, Mija." She said. "So we can keep you safe." Antonia smiled. For so long she'd wanted nothing more than to be excepted and loved by her parents, gift and all, and be able to come back home and live with them. Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and Manuela rushed in. "Antonia!" She cried with joy and hugged her sister. "You're alive! Gracias a Dios que estás vivo!" Antonia reached her arms up slowly and hugged her sister back. "Te amo mi hermana." She whispered. Manuela sobbed against her sister's shoulder. "Te amo también." Manuela whispered back. "Te amo también." Antonia's parents smiled and joined in the hug. They staid there like that, hugging and loving on each other until suddenly they heard footsteps coming down the hallway. They all four looked up just in time to see the Regulators all come and stand in the doorway. "Is she okay, Sophia?" Charley asked. Antonia's mother smiled and nodded. "She's very lucky." She said. "The Lord has blessed her." Doc came into the room and felt Antonia's forehead. "Well her fever's broke. That's a good sign." He said, before lifting up the blankets to check her wound. "And she's not bleeding anymore...Antonia I do believe you're gonna make a full recovery." Antonia smiled. "Gracias, Doc, for taking care of me." Doc shook his head. "No thanks needed." He said. "In fact I believe we all owe you an apology for being so horrible to you." Billy and Steve came walking into the room as soon as the words left Doc's mouth. "Antonia..." Billy said. It was the first time he'd actually used her name instead of calling her Witch Girl. "We're awful sorry we treated ya so bad." Steve nodded. "Yeah." He agreed. "Guess we was just upset cause we really weren't ready fer none of this." Billy nodded in agreement. "We don't blame fer it no more though." He said. "We were bein' jerks that night at the bar. We deserved what we got."

Antonia shook her head. "No you didn't." She said. "I was wrong to act out like I did, and I'm sorry." Manuela smiled at her sister. "Well, now that we're all friends I think we need to discuss what needs to be done about this." She said. Chavez came forward into the room. "Agreed." He said. "First off, Chiquita,.." He said to Antonia as he sat down on the bed. "I think you should stay here with us for awhile, even after you're healed it wouldn't be a good idea to go back to Juarez." Antonia frowned. "But what about Mamá and Papá?" She asked. "Mija..." Her mother said, stroking her cheek. "It's okay...We'll wait." Her father nodded. "Until your Abuela is caught you need to be somewhere where you'll be safe." Antonia gnawed at her lip but finally she turned to Chavez and nodded. Dick came into the room next and walked up to Charley, who was holding Junior, and Manuela. "We're thinkin' that you three should stay with us for now too." He said. "We don't want nothin' to happen to any of ya." Charley looked down at Junior then over at Manuela. "What do you think?" He asked her. Manuela sighed. "As much as I hate the thought of leaving the house for so long, I think Richard's right. We can't risk it. Especially not with Junior." Charley nodded. "Alright." He agreed. "We'll stay." Dick nodded. "Good, it's settled." He said. "Antonia will stay with Chavez and Steve, and Charley and Manuela will stay with Billy and I." Everyone nodded in agreement. "What about Maria?" Sophia asked. "What if she finds Antonia again?" Billy grinned. "Don't worry about that, Missus Herrera." He said. "I've got that all under control." Dick gave his husband a suspicious look. "What do you mean you've got it all under control?" He asked. "You ain't gonna be out playin' Robin Hood again, Billy! You're carryin' our child!" Billy put a finger to Dick's mouth to silence him. "Hush up, baby cakes, and let me explain." He said. "Ya see, before John Tunstall took me in I used to run with a couple of boys out in Las Vegas. Got real close with one of 'em before I took off on my own, and he told me if I ever needed anything that I could drop him a line. Plus he owed me a favor anyways." Chavez raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying, Chivato?" He asked. "Ever heard of a fella called Rudabaugh?" Billy asked. Antonia's eyes widened. She knew that name very well, but she decided it was best to not say anything. Everyone else shook there heads. "Wait a minute...Rudabaugh?" Steve asked. "Dave Rudabaugh? Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh?" Billy grinned and nodded. "That's right." He said. "Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh. Outlaw Extraordinaire...Or so he claims." Doc frowned. "Why would he owe you a favor?" He asked. "Did ya save his life or somethin'?" "Nope." Billy chuckled, grinning from ear to ear. "I took his virginity...We were both thirteen and.." Dick took Billy's hand and yanked him over to him. "Maybe you shouldn't discuss such vulgar things in front of the ladies." He said, warningly. Billy smiled. "Awe, somebody's jealous." He said. "I am not." Dick growled. Billy kissed his cheek. "Whatever you say, honey pie." He said. "Anyway Billy, what does Rudabaugh have to do with anything?" Charley asked.

Billy turned to face the bed Antonia was lying in. "Well he's gonna make sure Antonia stays alive and well." He said. Antonia's eyes widened even more. "Billito, maybe one of you should just..." She started to protest. "Nonsense." Billy said. "Ole' Dave will be a great body guard. Only catch is he's kinda trigger happy so ya might wanna explain to him what yer friends and family look like before hand so he doesn't make any mistakes." Antonia gasped. "Don't worry." Billy says. "I'm sure nothin' like that'll happen." "Chivato are you crazy?" Chavez asked. "You can't hire a trigger happy outlaw to be Antonia's body guard." Billy grinned. "Hired." He said. "I sent him the letter a few days ago." Antonia's eyes widened. "A few days?" She asked. "How long have I been asleep?" "A week." Doc said. "You were kinda in a coma." Steve added. Sophia and Roberto looked at Billy. "El Chivato?" Roberto, asked. "Will this man protect my Daughter? With his life even?" Billy nodded, although he did remember Dave being kind of a coward back when he rode with him, but if this is what Antonia's parents wanted to hear than this is what he was gonna tell them, and who knows, maybe Dave had bucked up since then. After all it had been six years ago. "He'll do everything in his power to keep her safe, sir." He told Roberto. The older man nodded with approval then looked at his wife. "If El Chivato trusts this man, then I'm sure we can as well." Sophia nodded. "Very well, Billito." She said. "Mr. Rudabaugh has our blessing." Billy smiled. "Great. He should be here within a few weeks. You all can meet him then." Antonia sighed and laid back on the pillows with a frightened look in her eyes. She felt nauseous again like she was going to feint. She hadn't seen or heard from him in years but she had met Mr. David James Rudabaugh long ago. Five years ago to be exact, and she hadn't exactly been very acquainted him. She'd simply found herself in a little cantina near Las Vegas at the same time as the then fourteen year old Arkansas Dave, and when her parents weren't watching, she'd bought the loud mouthed boy a mug of beer with a couple of special ingredients in it. He'd introduced himself afterwards, and she'd given him her name in return, but that was the last time she'd ever talked to or seen him, and she had a feeling that now when he arrived here, he wouldn't be alone.

...

Antonia remained bed ridden for a few more weeks, but even now it was difficult for her to do a lot of things. "You've gotta take it easy for awhile, Antonia." Doc had told her over and over again, but of course being as stubborn as she was Antonia kept trying to clean and cook as she usually did, and she wasn't the only one who kept pushing their boundaries. Steve and Billy, who were both five months along now, were getting a lot bigger and as a result it was getting hard for them to do a lot of things, and as a result, Steve's Aunt had a new reason to boss Chavez around when she and Steve's younger sister Catalina came to visit for a few weeks. Luckily though for Chavez they'd ended up having to leave early to catch the train. It didn't make things easier for Steve or Billy though. It was nice having two more women around to cook and clean for them especially since they couldn't do a lot on their own anymore. They couldn't ride now, and had to sit in the wagon when they went out. They couldn't bend over anymore, and their feet and ankles were swelling so walking was becoming painful. There was also the fact that for some reason, Steve was getting bigger than Billy for some reason, and his walking was starting to become more like waddling. "Gosh Steve, that must be a pretty big kid ya got in there." Billy said, chuckling one day. "Yer gonna have to spread pretty wide to get that thing outta there." Steve just glared at him. "Maybe yers is jus' a midget like you!" He snapped at him. Since Billy's hormones were all out of whack that comment had gotten a good long cry out if him, but after awhile of mopping around himself, Steve had apologized and they were friends again. Along with the weight gain and hormonal imbalances the five moth Mark had also brought along another big milestone in Billy's pregnancy. The baby had started kicking, and everyone was always swarming around Billy trying to feel it. It made Steve feel a bit neglected, since their baby still hadn't moved a muscle. "Don't worry, Cariño." Chavez had told him over and over again. "You remember what Doc said, some babies take longer to start kicking than others." It was sweet that Chavez was trying to comfort him, but still Steve really wasn't to happy about the extra attention everyone was giving Billy when he was having a baby too, but of course there really wasn't anything he could do about it but wait for the baby to decide that she wanted to kick. "Come on Stephanie..." He muttered one night while he was lying in bed alone, rubbing his growing belly. "Just one little kick for Daddy. Come on, you can do it." Chavez appeared in the doorway, grinning. "You know, Cariño, if it's a boy I really doubt he appreciates being called Stephanie...And where'd you come up with that name anyway?" He asked, crawling into bed next to Steve. "It's like my name 'cept it's fer a girl." Steve replied. "And that's what we're gonna have. A girl."

Chavez put an arm around him. "Cariño, please don't get your hopes up to high. I don't want you to be disappointed if we have a boy." Steve sighed. "I won't be disappointed." He said, as a big yawn erupted from him. "I just really want a girl." He shut his eyes slowly and laid his head against Chavez's chest. Chavez kissed his forehead and reached over to turn down the wick on the kerosene lantern. "Ouch!" Steve suddenly yelped. Chavez turned the lantern back up. "What's wrong?" He asked. "You okay?" Steve nodded and felt his belly. "I think the baby just kicked." He said, excitedly. Chavez smiled and put a hand against Steve's belly. "I don't feel anything." He said after awhile. "Just wait." Steve said. "I swear she did." Chavez sighed and waited a few more minutes, until suddenly he felt a tiny foot jab at his hand from inside Steve's belly. A wide smile spread across Steve's face and he looked up at Chavez. "She's kickin'." He said. Chavez nodded and cupped Steve's face with mouth hands before kissing him deeply. "I Love you..." He muttered, before leaning down and kissing Steve's belly. "And I love you too."

...

Antonia and Manuela sat in the parlor at Dick and Billy's house, mending the boy's clothes, when Billy came walking slowly in, one hand resting against his back as he lowered himself down into a chair. "Damn." He mumbled. "I didn't think it'd be this tough, but I really don't think I can handle this for four more months." Manuela sighed. "You haven't even gotten to the worst of it, Billito." She said. "Just wait until you're on month nueve. That's when it gets really uncomfortable." Billy glared at her. "Thanks for the reassurance." He said, sarcastically. Manuela and Antonia both chuckled. Suddenly the sound of a galloping horse approaching was heard and Billy stood back up as quickly as possible. "That'll be Dave." He mumbled under his breath and made his way to the front door. Antonia stood up, eyes wide and followed Billy. Sure enough, outside the house, a man in a black hat and black coat climbed down from a streak faced bay, and sitting on the back of the horse, was a small child, dressed almost the same way. "Howdy, Dave, it's been awhile." Billy said, holding out a hand. Dave turned around to face Billy and his eyes widened as they glimpsed his belly. "Yeah...it sure has." He said, slowly grasping Billy's hand and shaking it. "Who did that? You get throwed in jail er somethin'?" Dave asked. Billy chuckled. "No, actually I'm married now, and my this..." He said, indicating to his belly. "..would be my husband's handy work." Dave nodded. "So who's this little firecracker?" Billy asked, nodding towards the child that was still sitting on the back of Dave's horse. "This is Savannah Lee." Dave said with a proud smile as he reached up and helped the little girl down. "There ya go darlin'." He said. Savannah hugged his leg once he sat her on the ground, frightened by this strange new place and people. "She yours?" Billy asked. "Sure is." Dave said. Billy grinned. "Well when did this happen exactly?" He asked. "Had her four years ago." Dave replied. "Happiest day of my life." As he spoke he stroked the child's cheek. Billy gave Dave a confused look. "So who's her..." He started to ask, but was cut off by Antonia. "Billito..." She called as she came out the door. Dave looked up and locked eyes with Antonia. It had been a long time, but he never forgot a face. Especially not the one of the young shaman girl who'd been responsible for him conceiving his daughter. Antonia's eyes widened and she gulped. "David..." She mouthed. "Antonia Herrera, I'll be damned." Dave said, grinning at her wickedly. "I..I didn't think you'd remember me." Antonia said. Dave stepped a little closer. "Don't be silly darlin' how could I forget you? Ya know I never did get to thank ya fer what ya done. Never woulda had my little angel if it weren't fer you." Antonia backed away. Savannah looked up at Dave. "Daddy?" She asked, tugging on his coat. "Who is this lady?" Dave looked down into his daughter's dark eyes and ruffled her brown hair. "Well that's yer Mama, baby girl." He told her. "Go give her a hug." Savannah gasped with glee and ran to Antonia. "Mommy!" She shouted happily and hugged Antonia's legs tightly. Antonia's mouth fell open and she stared up at Dave, who had a wicked grin on his face. What on earth was he trying to do?

TBC


	7. Dave's Reasons

"Dave, what in the..." Billy began. "Shh!" Antonia hushed him, not wanting Dave's four year old daughter to know that what he'd said was a lie. Savannah Lee was currently clinging to Antonia tightly and looking up at her with a big smile and sparkling eyes. Dave had told this sweet little child that Antonia was her mother, which was anything but true, but Antonia hadn't the heart to tell her any different. "Hold me Mommy..." Savannah said, letting go of Antonia and lifting her arms up high. "Please?" Antonia's heart melted as the little girl reached up to her. So slowly she reached down and picked her up. Savannah's smile became even wider and she wrapped her tiny little arms around Antonia, and laid her head down on her shoulder. "I love you, Mommy." The little girl whispered in Antonia's ear. Tears welled in Antonia's eyes. Now she really couldn't tell her the truth. Dave stepped forward and kissed Antonia's cheek. "Nice to have ya back, sweetie." He said, before walking past Antonia and into the house. Billy stood there, looking shocked at Antonia. "Antonia what is he..." He started. Antonia just shook her head, and stroked the hair of the little girl she was holding. Billy turned and walked inside after Dave. "Dave!" He called. Dave turned to face Billy. "Yes?" He asked. "What the hell was that?" Billy demanded. "What?" Dave asked, innocently. "Don't give me that shit, Rudabaugh! You know what!" Billy snapped. Dave grinned. "Revenge. That's what it was." He said. "That little witch caused me to go out and get knocked up! She slipped somethin' into my drink then I let Johnny Webb fuck me and next thing I knew I was in the family way with his little girl!" Billy glared at him. "She's a precious little girl." He growled. "And if you think yer gonna ride off and leave her here than your stupider than a..." "Dammit Billy, I ain't leavin' my baby girl here! Jesus Christ I love her to death." Billy just stared at him. "Them why the hell did you tell her that Antonia's her mother?" He asked. Dave's eyes filled with anger. "Cause I wanted to force parenthood on her like she did to me." He said. "I was fourteen fucking years old, Billy. Just barely fifteen when I had her. That ain't near old enough to be havin' a baby. Especially when I was all alone without a friend in the world. The gang dropped me when they found out I was knocked up! I had to do everything by myself! And it only got harder once I had her! Now that little Mexican gal's gonna know exactly what I went through cause as of right now she's my baby girl's mama." Dave turned and walked away. Billy stood there in shock for a moment before walking back outside where Antonia was still standing, holding Dave's four year old daughter that was now her's as well. "Antonia..." He said. "Come inside." Antonia nodded and, still holding little Savannah Lee in her arms, she followed Billy inside. "Mommy, who's this?" Savannah asked, her little head still resting against Antonia's shoulder. "This is Billy, Mija." Antonia told her. "Oh..Is he a bad guy?" Savannah asked. "No, sweetie." Antonia replied and sat down in the rocking chair, still holding the little girl that wouldn't release her. Billy stared at Antonia. Antonia could see in his eyes how sorry he was for this. The young gunslinger shook his head slowly, to let Antonia know that he'd had absolutely no idea that this is what Dave had intended to do when he came here.

Manuela came rushing into the front room. "What happened?" She asked, before her eyes suddenly settled on the little girl in Antonia's arms. "Antonia..." She muttered. Billy stood up and walked over to Manuela to whisper in her ear. "I'll explain everything..." He told her. "Just not here." Manuela nodded and walked with Billy outside, leaving Antonia sitting in the front room with Savannah Lee in her arms. "What's going on, Billito?" Manuela demanded. "Dave Rudabaugh's here." Billy told her. "The man I hired to be Antonia's body guard." Manuela turned to see the strange streak faced bay tied to the hitching post. "That horse. It is his?" She asked Billy. The outlaw nodded. "Then where is he?" Manuela asked. Billy sighed. "That's the part that's gonna take some explainin'." He said. Manuela raised an eyebrow. "I fear bad news, Billito." She said. Billy gnawed at his lip. "Well that depends on how you look at it." He said. "Some people might see bad news, but others might see poetic justice." Manuela just stared impatiently at him. Billy sighed and looked at the ground and then back up at Manuela. "Alright..." He said. "Here's the deal..." Manuela crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm listening." She said. Billy gnawed at his lip. "I..well..I guess yer sister ran into Dave about four or five years back, and she did the same thing to him that she did to Steve and me." Manuela gave him a questioning look. "He had a little girl." Billy said. "And he brought her here with him." Manuela gnawed at her lip. "You make no sense, Billito, what is going on?" She asked, giving Billy a hard glare. Billy sighed. "Dave was fourteen when he got pregnant, Manuela. Fifteen when he had his little girl. He was just a kid and he had one of his own to raise already..." Manuela's eyes softened. "Billito..." She began to ask again. "He told his daughter that Antonia's her mother." Billy cut her off. Manuela's eyes widened, and she put a hand to her mouth in shock. "He did it to get back at her." Billy explained further. "He wanted to force parenthood on her like she did to him." Manuela opened her mouth slowly to speak, but she couldn't find the words. Billy frowned and sighed. "I didn't have the heart to look that child in the eye and tell her it was a lie...Neither did Antonia." He said. "She looked like the happiest little girl in the world when Dave told her." Manuela looked down at the floor. "Then there's nothing to be done." She whispered before looking up at Billy. "I'm going back inside, Billito." She told him. "Please tell the boys dinner will be ready soon." Billy nodded and watched as Manuela turned to go back into the house. "You ain't gonna tell her?" He spoke up. Manuela turned back around to face him. "No." She said. "I cannot." Billy looked into her pretty dark brown eyes. "Why?" He asked. Manuela came forward to him. "Billito, when one is hurt in a certain way by someone they love, they will never again inflict that same pain on anyone else." She said. Billy just continued to look at her. "I was very young." Manuela continued. "And my mother confessed to me that Roberto, Antonia's father, was not my own." Billy stared at Manuela with soft, sympathetic eyes. "She felt pain in her heart for lying." Manuela continued. "I cannot blame her...but my heart was broken...I cannot do the same to this child." And with that, Manuela turned and walked back towards the house, leaving Billy standing alone.

...

Antonia sat in Dick and Billy's rocking chair, holding what was now her daughter in her arms. Little Savannah Lee had fallen asleep, her head lying on Antonia's shoulder. "She seems to have taken to ya." A voice from behind her suddenly spoke. Antonia turned her head to see Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh, leaning against the doorway to the kitchen. "That's good." The outlaw came into the front room and sat down on the sofa next to the rocking chair Antonia was now sitting in. The girl glared at him. "Pendejo..." She growled. Dave laughed. "Now is that anyway to talk to yer baby girl's daddy?" He asked, chuckling. Antonia's eyes welled up with tears. "Why?" She asked. "Why are you doing this to me?" Dave's laughter ceased and he frowned. "Because you did the same thing to me when you drugged my beer five years ago in that little run down tavern. You 'member that? Cause I sure do." A tear rolled down Antonia's cheek. "You deserved it." She said. "You took advantage of that poor woman. You knew she'd do anything to keep her children fed so you took her family's misfortunes as an opportunity for you to satisfy your own selfish needs. It would've been a sin if I hadn't served you justice." Dave but his lip. "Served me justice?" He asked. "That's what ya call it? How bout ruinin' my childhood? Huh? Don't that sound more appropriate? I sure think so." Antonia just kept glaring hard at Dave. She didn't feel sorry for him. Why should she? She'd done the right thing. "I gave you what you de..." "No!" Dave snapped. "You didn't give me what I deserved, Antonia Herrera. You might've meant to but all ya did was rip the childhood of a poor little orphan boy away and force him to spend the next four years of his life strugglin' to feed himself and his baby girl." Antonia's hard gaze did not change. "You had your gang." She said. "You had help." Dave only shook his head. "Soon as they got word I was knocked up they left me fer dead in the middle of nowhere. I was on my own. No money and not a friend in the world." Antonia's eyes slowly started to soften. "I had to have her on my own too. Thought I was gonna die before it was over cause she came out backwards. I got lucky though. Course afterwards I weren't as lucky on the account of I had to provide for myself and her. And who's gonna hire on an outlaw huh? Nobody. So I had to keep on stealin' and killin' to make a livin'." Antonia couldn't speak. She was far to ashamed to say anything else to Dave. "I thought a couple times she'd be better off if I gave her up to a nice family, but I just couldn't do it. I've loved that little girl more than anything from the first time I looked at her." Dave reached out and stroked the child's long brown hair as he spoke.

Antonia lowered her eyes, as another tear slid down her cheek. Dave stood up from the sofa, without saying another word. Antonia gnawed at her lip to keep from crying. "What is it you want from me, David?" She asked him. "Sympathy? Love? Marriage?" Dave just stared down at her. "No." He said. "I want the same thing I've wanted for five years." Antonia slowly found the courage to look up into Dave's eyes. "I want help." He told her. "I need help." Antonia just stared into Dave's eyes for awhile, until finally the outlaw walked away. Antonia whimpered then quietly began to sob as she continued to rock little Savannah Lee while she slept against her shoulder. Suddenly the door opened and Manuela came in, rushing over to Antonia and taking her hands in hers. "Por favor, mi hermana..." Antonia begged her sister. "Por favor do something." Manuela shook her head slowly. "I cannot." She told her. "You must accept this change into your life." Antonia shook her heard. "I'm not ready, mi hermana..." Antonia cried against her sister's chest. "Por favor, I'm not ready." Manuela hugged her sister, and stroked her hair gently, trying her best to comfort her, but to no avail. "Mommy?" A little voice asked. Antonia silenced her sobs and slowly let go of Manuela. Savannah had been awaken by her sobs. Antonia looked into the child's soft brown eyes and suddenly she found comfort that she never expected. "Don't cry, Mommy." Savannah said, hugging Antonia tight and kissing her cheek. Manuela smiled at Antonia. "Ella te ama, mi hermana." She told her little sister. "No le encantaría que vuelva?" Antonia sniffled and looked at her new daughter. "Si." She replied, and slowly kissed the child's cheek. Savannah Lee smiled and hugged Antonia again. "I love you, Mommy." She said. Antonia wiped her eyes then hugged the little girl back. "I love you too, Mija." She replied.

...

It was three o'clock in the morning and everyone was fast asleep. The situation earlier in the day with Dave and Antonia had been resolved. Antonia had finally accepted the role of the mother to little Savannah Lee, and Dave could now focus on the job that Billy had brought him here for in the first place, which was being Antonia's body guard. Everyone had been introduced to Dave and Savannah and after having a nice dinner with everyone, the father and daughter seemed to fit into their little family decently. Now it was the middle of the night and everyone was fast asleep as they should be. Everyone that was, except for Steve. "Chavez..." Steve wined, nudging his sleeping husband's shoulder. "Chavez, you asleep?" Chavez gave a frustrated groan and rolled over. "Not anymore." He yawned. "What's wrong, Cariño? Are you alright?" Steve shook his head. "No." He wined. "I'm starvin'. Will you go get me some pickles?" Chavez sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Cariño, we're out of pickles." He said. "You and Billy ate them all after supper, remember?" Steve sighed. "Can you go get some more then?" He asked. Chavez looked at him like he was crazy. "You want me to ride into town for pickles? Now? At three in the morning?" He asked. Steve nodded. "Please?" He begged. "I ain't gonna be able to sleep till I eat some." Chavez sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Alright..." He finally agreed before slowly getting up out of bed and pulling his pants on. "I'll go." Steve smiled. "Love ya, baby." He told him. "Love you too." Chavez replied before walking out of the bedroom then out of the house. He walked towards the barn and then suddenly he heard the sound of footsteps that weren't his own. Chavez stopped in his tracks and pulled one of his knives from his belt before slowly approaching the open barn doors. The sound of footsteps was still coming from inside, and Chavez was ready to defend himself if needed. Chavez slowly peeked into the barn and saw the dark shadow of a man saddling a horse. He then breathed a sigh of relief once he noticed the slicked back black hair and realized that it was Dick. "You scared me to death, amigo." Chavez said as he stepped into the barn. Dick turned around to face Chavez. "Hey, Chavez." He greeted him. "A little early to be goin' for a ride don't ya think?" Chavez asked. Dick sighed and mounted his blaze faced stud. "Don't I know it." He muttered. "I'm gonna take a wild guess and say Billy's having cravings again." Chavez said. Dick nodded. "Wants me to go get him some more of that white cake that Yen made last night." Chavez raised an eyebrow. "Think they still have some? You know how Doc likes that cake." He said. Dick shrugged. "Worth a shot I guess." He said. Chavez sighed. "Think they might have a jar of pickles too?" He asked Dick. Dick shrugged again. "Probably." He said. "Go on and mount up. I'll wait for ya." Chavez nodded and went to saddle up his horse. God, this was getting to be torture on both himself and Dick instead of just Steve and Billy, and the worst part was, they still had four months to go before it was all over with.

TBC


	8. The Attacker Returns

The weeks seemed to drag on forever and ever the further Steve and Billy got into their pregnancies, but they were reaching the ending, slowly but surely. Now they were both about eight months with only one left to go. Things were really difficult for them now, though, since they were both so heavy. They couldn't walk anymore. Instead they had to waddle. They couldn't be outside hardly at all, because their temperatures rose to high to quick, and they couldn't go out with everyone as much as they wanted to, simply because it was to hard for them to get around anymore. "I'm sick of this." Steve moaned one day while he and Billy were sitting inside Dick and Billy's house eating and talking, which seemed to be all they did anymore. "Just wait it out, Pal." Billy told him. "We only got one more month to go. It'll be over before ya know it." Steve just moaned in misery and rubbed his ever growing belly. He was still a lot bigger than Billy for some reason, and things were a lot harder for him than they were for the little blonde outlaw. "Why can't we just fall asleep then wake up later and have it all be over with?" Steve wined. Billy sighed. "Steve, I know how ya feel but yer really givin' me a headache with all that whinin'." Steve glared at him. "Shut up, Billy, you've been complainin' too." He snapped at him. Billy glared back at him. "I have not either!" He retaliated. "Have so!" Steve snapped again. "Have Not!" Billy snapped at him. "Have So!" Steve repeated, before suddenly the door opened and Chavez and Dick came in. "Sorry to interrupt." Dick chuckled. "Do you two lovebirds want some privacy?" Chavez asked, with a humerus grin as he walked over to the couch and sat down next to Steve. "Don't talk to me." Steve mumbled. "I'm mad at you." Chavez just chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You've been mad at me for the last month, Cariño. Don't you think it's time for forgiveness?" Steve just turned his head and Chavez kissed him again. Steve wasn't mad at him really, he was just really sick of being pregnant, and since Chavez was the father, Steve had decided that he was the one to blame for his pains. Chavez placed a hand on his husband's stomach. "Just one more month." He said. Dick came over and sat next to Billy, feeling his belly just as Chavez was doing to Steve's. "Gosh, I can't hardly believe it's already almost time." He said. "Yeah, cause you two ain't had to carry these little monsters around in yer bellies the whole time." Steve growled. "Yeah." Billy agreed. "Time might've flown for you two but these have been the longest eight months of our lives." Dick kissed Billy's cheek and Chavez did the same to Steve. "We know, darlin'." Dick said. Chavez nodded. "But we've got something to show you two that'll make you feel better." He said. Steve moaned. "Do I have to get up?" He asked. Chavez chuckled and stood up from the couch, holding his hand out for Steve. "Come on, Cariño." He said. "It's worth the walk." Steve sighed and grabbed Chavez's hand before slowly getting to his feet. "Don't fall, Steve, ya look a little wobbly." Billy chuckled as Dick helped him up from his chair. Steve frowned. "You don't look to sturdy yerself, Billy." He replied, glaring at the other boy. "Alright, alright, be nice, boys." Dick said, before he and Chavez slowly led Billy and Steve out to the buggy and helped them up into the back seat, while Dick sat up front to drive the buggy horses, and Chavez rode along side them on his sorrel stallion.

"Where we goin'?" Billy asked. "Yeah. Where we goin'?" Steve spoke up. "It's a surprise." Dick told them both. "You'll have to wait till we get there to see." Chavez added with a smile. Steve sighed and turned to look at Billy. "You don't figure they're takin' us to a doctor do ya?" He asked. Billy rolled his eyes and shook his head. Steve had a irrational fear of actual doctors. It didn't bother him when Doc gave him a check up, or anything else, but going to an actual doctor really frightened him. "Yeah, Steve, they're takin' us to a doctor. Even though we've already got Doc takin' care of us." He said, sarcastically. Steve just glared at him and turned away. Dick and Chavez looked at each other and grinned as they continued down the trail towards the little village of Juarez. They arrived at the gates in front of the town about two hours later, and Dick stopped the wagon, before turning around in the seat to look at Steve and Billy. "Alright, baby, close them pretty peepers of yours." He said to Billy. Chavez rode up along side the wagon and smiled down at Steve. "You too, Cariño." He said. "Close those beautiful brown eyes." Steve and Billy both raised an eyebrow. "Why?" The asked in unison. "Cause you'll ruin the surprise if ya don't." Dick replied. "Now come on." Chavez encouraged them. "Just for a minute." Steve sighed, and shut his eyes. Billy did the same. Chavez smiled. "Alright. I think we're ready." He said, and nodded to Dick. The black haired cowboy smiled back before snapping the reins of the buggy horses and driving them through the gates of Juarez with Chavez riding beside them. Steve and Billy had no idea what was going on, but they knew something wasn't right because everything was silent. "Chavez?" Steve started to ask. "Shh.." Chavez quietly hushed him. "No peeking, Cariño." He said. Steve sighed and kept his eyes closed, until suddenly Dick stopped the wagon. "Alright, boys." He said. "You can look now." Billy and Steve opened up their eyes to see all the citizens of Juarez standing in the middle of town, all smiling at them. "Sorpresa!" They all shouted, excitedly, before the mariachi band began to play and everyone began to dance and celebrate and a lot of the women began gathering around the wagon as Dick and Chavez helped Steve and Billy down. "What's all this?" Steve asked, Chavez. "Your baby shower." Chavez replied with a smile. Dick nodded. "Once everyone found out you two were pregnant, they insisted on throwin' a big fiesta for ya." Dick and Chavez led their husbands to a couple of chairs that had been set up just for them next to a large table that was stacked high with gifts. "Chivato, Cariño, relax here for awhile. We'll go and get you some cake." Steve and Billy sat down next to the gift table, and a few minutes later, Chavez and Dick brought them both big pieces of cake. "When'd you have time to plan all this?" Steve asked, his mouth full of cake. Chavez stroked his cheek. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Cariño." He told him. "And remember when we said we were going into town to drop off firewood?" Steve and Billy nodded. "That's when we put this all together." Dick said with a smile, leaning down and kissing Billy's mouth. Chavez did the same to Steve.

"Ahem..." Someone coughed to get their attention. The four boys looked up to see Charley, Manuela, Doc, and Yen standing in front of them. "Howdy, everyone." Billy laughed. They all smiled. "Howdy, Billy." Charley replied. "Havin' a good time?" Billy grinned. "Well, there's cake, and a bunch of presents just fer Steve and me. So yep, I'm havin' a good time." Everyone chuckled. "Where's Antonia?" Steve asked, suddenly, with a mouthful of cake. "Don't choke, Cariño." Chavez told him. "Yeah, Steve." Charley agreed. "It ain't safe to talk with yer mouth full...and Antonia and Dave are coming later. Savannah was asleep and Antonia didn't wanna wake her up yet." Steve just nodded, but didn't reply, since his mouth was still stuffed full of cake. "Who made this cake?" Billy spoke up, suddenly. "It's great." Manuela and Yen looked at each other and smiled. "We did." They said in unison. Billy grinned. "That explains it then. You two are some of the best cooks I've ever met." The two women laughed. "Oh, Billito, eight months pregnant and still such a charmer." Manuela giggled. Yen smiled. "Of course he is." She said. "Billy will always be a charmer. Even fifty years from now when he's old and gray." Billy grinned. "You'd better do somethin' boys." Dick said to Doc and Charley. "Looks like Billy's stealin' yer women." Everyone laughed again. "Excuse me, Steven, Billito..." A familiar female voice asked from behind them. The whole gang turned around to look and saw Manuela's mother Sophia standing there with a smile. " Would you like to open your gifts now?" Manuela's mother asked. Steve looked at Billy and then they both looked at Sophia before smiling and nodding. "Yes ma'm." They both agreed. Sophia nodded and walked over to the town square where everyone was dancing and having fun, before cueing the band to stop playing. "Atención!" She shouted to get everyone's attention. All the town citizens looked at Sophia. "Estamos listos para nuestros invitados de honor a abrir sus regalos de empresa." She explained to everyone. The villagers all seemed to light up at Sophia's words as they gathered hurried to gather around the gift table where Steve and Billy were sitting as Chavez, Dick, Charley, Doc, Yen, and Manuela stacked box after box in front of them. Steve and Billy smiled at each other. They were starting to remember that being pregnant had it's up sides too.

...

Antonia sighed as she dried the dishes, while watching Dave sitting on the front porch rocking chair, smoking and cleaning his rifle. That man had carved out a comfy little spot in their little extended family, even though he'd turned her whole life upside down by forcing her into motherhood with his daughter. Antonia wasn't completely angry with him anymore. She loved little Savannah Lee like she was her own, and she was happy to take care of her, but it had all been a bit to much to soon. She was only sixteen years old and now she was a mother. But of course, she couldn't blame Dave for everything. After all she had forced parent hood onto him at an even younger age. Her glaring, hard eyes, softened a little as she began to realize that she probably shouldn't have done what she had to Dave. At the time she thought she'd been delivering justice, but now she knew she'd been wrong to force such a hardship onto someone so young and unprepared, and she was also beginning to realize that Dave really wasn't such a bad guy. Sure he'd committed a cruel act towards her when he'd first arrived, but he'd had a fair reason for doing so. Now, even though she'd been so cruel to him in the past, Dave had hung around to keep her alive and safe. It'd seemed to Antonia that Dave had forgiven her completely. She sighed as she finished drying the last plate and stacked it in the cupboard with the others. Why would he help her though? Why was it so easy for him to forgive her? Antonia had to know these things. So slowly, she made her way out to the porch where Dave was sitting. Arkansas Dave turned his head as soon as he heard the front door creak open. Antonia stepped outside and approached him. "Savannah awake?" He asked, taking his cigarette from between his lips for a moment and holding it between his gloved fingers before he blew a cloud of smoke into the air. Antonia shook her head. "No." She replied, quietly, looking down at her shoes. Dave gave her a confused look. "Well what's the matter then?" He asked. Antonia continued to look at the ground. "We..uh..we need to talk, David." She told him. Dave raised an eyebrow then studied Antonia carefully, trying to figure out what it was she wanted.

"Alright..." He agreed. "What about?" Antonia gnawed at her lip then slowly looked up at Dave. "Why would you forgive me, David?" She asked him. "After what I did to you, why would you forgive me?" Dave just stared at her for awhile before looking away and sighing. "Cause I don't like to hold grudges." He lied through his teeth. Antonia have him an angry glare. "Liar!" She snapped. Dave turned back to look at her, his eyes hard. "Hey! Don't you call me that!" He warned her. Antonia glared at him. "Then don't lie to me!" She snapped back at him. "I know more about you than you think, David James Rudabaugh! You've held grudges against others for years! Now tell me the truth! Why have you forgiven me?" Dave shook his head. "I don't have to tell you nothin'." He growled, turning away and putting his cigarette back between his lips. Antonia felt a hot wave of anger flush over her, and before she could do anything to stop herself she stomped over to Dave, and smacked him across the face. "Tell me!" She demanded. "Now!" Dave's eyes grew even harder and he took his cigarette from his mouth before stomping it out violently on the ground. He then looked back up at Antonia, grabbed both her shoulders and backed her up against the wall of Steve and Billy's house. He said nothing, but his eyes reflected the hottest anger Antonia had ever seen burn within anyone. "Fiery, ain't ya." He growled. Antonia swallowed hard in fear and turned her head away, in fear of being hit, but instead of feeling the sting of Dave's hand smacking her across the face, she felt the smooth leather of Dave's gloves stroking her cheek. "That's just how I like 'em." Dave spoke, quietly. Antonia opened her eyes up and slowly turned her head to look at Dave. The outlaw's angry eyes were now soft and filled with a strange emotion that Antonia couldn't quite identify. "You really wanna know why I found it in this black nasty heart of mine to forgive you, darlin'?" He asked her. Antonia gulped and nodded slowly. "Ye..yes." She stuttered. Dave continued to stroke her cheek. "Well..." He began. "It's cause I fancy you. Ain't never met nobody else brave enough to put me in my place, and I reckon I never will again. If I didn't forgive ya, baby, then I'd be lettin' ya get away, and I just don't think I could live with the fact that I let you walk away from me when I feel so strongly about ya." Antonia didn't know what to say to this. She was speechless. Dave just looked into her eyes and continued to gently stroke her cheek. There was a long breathless moment of silence between them, and then finally, Antonia got up the courage to speak. "Pro..prove it." She whispered to him. Dave grinned, and cupped her face with both hands. "Is that a dare?" He asked. Antonia swallowed hard. "Yes it is." She mouthed. Dave's smile widened. "Then you lose." He said, before leaning in and pressing his rough, chapped lips against Antonia's soft, moist ones. Antonia's eyes became wide with surprise, but then slowly she closed them and let herself be intoxicated by Dave's kiss.

Dave sucked her bottom lip impatiently and slowly Antonia parted her lips, allowing Dave to slip his tongue between them and swipe it against them gently, before wrapping it around with her own tongue and kissing her deeper. Antonia let a soft moan escape her throat and she brought her arms up to rest around Dave's shoulders, and Dave brought his own hands down to rest on Antonia's hips. Antonia knew she should be ashamed by what she was doing, but she just couldn't be. No matter how hard she wanted to be, this just felt to right to feel any shame. Suddenly Dave lifted her up off the ground, his lips still pressed firmly against hers, and carried her through the open door. They never once pulled away from each other as Dave carried Antonia through the house and into Chavez and Steve's bedroom. Only then, did Dave pull away for a short moment while he gently laid Antonia down on the soft goose feather bed, and undid her skirt before slipping it off. Antonia didn't object, which surprised Dave. "If you don't wanna, then tell me now." He said. Antonia kept silent. Dave smiled. "Alright, then." He whispered, before slowly unbuttoning Antonia's blouse and slipping it off of her narrow shoulders, then moving his hands down and removing her undergarments. Antonia felt a bit awkward, being naked and laid out in front of a man. For a man. It was a strange sensation. Embarrassing, and frightening, but somewhat satisfying and pleasurable. Dave crawled up her body and kissed her long and deep before standing up and undressing himself. His stiff member sprang up tall and proud as soon as he removed his underwear, and he positioned himself over Antonia's much smaller, more fragile body. Suddenly a wave of fear flushed over Antonia and she put a hand up to stop Dave from advancing any further. Dave looked down at her, confused. Antonia gnawed at her lip. "I..I'm a virgin." She told him. Dave nodded slowly and kissed her, before cupping her face gently with his rough, calloused hand. "I'll be gentle." He assured her. "I promise." Antonia let out a long sigh, and slowly put her hand back down and spread herself out for Dave. Dave nodded slowly and gently slid inside her, and right there, in Steve and Chavez's bed, Dave made love to Antonia.

...

The baby shower had lasted all night long, almost. But Chavez and Dick had ended up having to cut the festivities short at around midnight. Steve and Billy got tired a lot easier than they used to, and it had been a long night for them. "Thank you so much for everything, Sophia." Chavez thanked Manuela's mother as he climbed up onto his horse. Sophia nodded. "Anything for our Regulators." She said with a kind smile. Manuela came over and hugged her mother. "Goodnight, Mamá." She told her. Sophia hugged her daughter back and kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, Mija." She replied. "And goodnight to you too, Mijo." She told Charley before kissing his cheek as well. Charley blushed grinned. "Goodnight, Sophia." He replied, before turning Junior around in his arms to face his grandmother. "Say bye bye to Grandma." He cooed at the baby. Junior made a noise that almost sounded like bye and Sophia chuckled before kissing the baby's forehead. Steve and Billy smiled. Soon enough that would be them, with their husbands and children. Doc saw their smiles and grinned. "It's a big adjustment." He said, putting an arm around Yen, who was holding baby Kaylin and smiling. "But once you've gotten used to it you wouldn't want life any other way." Billy and Steve looked from Yen, Doc, and Kaylin, to Charley, Manuela, Sophia, and Junior, and suddenly they couldn't wait to have their little ones here in their arms. Yeah it was gonna be an adjustment. But like Doc said, once they got used to it, they weren't ever gonna want life any other way. Dick leaned over the seat of the buggy, and kissed Billy, and Chavez rode up next to the buggy and kissed Steve. They were ready too. They were all ready. They had everything they needed for the babies to arrive. Now all that was left to do was wait for the time to come. "Wait a minute..." Sophia spoke up, causing everyone to snap out of their trances and look at her. "Where's Antonia?" Steve looked up at Chavez. Dick looked at Billy. Charley looked at Manuela. Yen looked at Doc. They all looked at each other. Where was Antonia?

...

Antonia laid back against Dave's bare chest in Steve and Chavez's bed, her naked body covered up by the patchwork quilt. "God, mi amor..." She moaned. "That was fantastic." Dave grinned through his cigarette and laid his head against Antonia's. "That it was." He whispered, after pulling the cigarette from his lips and blowing a cloud of smoke. Antonia looked up at him. "But was is really necessary to go three times?" She asked. "We missed the baby shower because of this." Dave shrugged. "They'll have more kids." He said. "We'll go to the next one." Antonia sighed. Obviously Dave didn't know how these things worked. Suddenly the sound of a door creaking open on its hinges captured Antonia's attention and she looked up at Dave. Dave had heard the sound too. "It's probably just Savannah." He assured her. "You wait here and I'll go get her." Antonia nodded and Dave got up from the bed, put his pants on along with his gun belt and headed for the bedroom door, but before he left he turned back to Antonia. "There's a 12 gauge under the bed." He told her. "Just in case." Antonia nodded and got up from the bed to get redressed. Dave opened the bedroom door and walked out into the hallway. He made his way across the house, to the other end where Savannah Lee was sleeping in the guest bedroom. That's when he saw something that worried him. The door to the guest room was still shut. His eyes widened and slowly he opened the door up and peered inside. There on the guest bed, Savannah Lee laid sleeping peacefully on the bed. She hadn't moved a muscle. She hadn't opened the door. But if she hadn't then who had? Dave stepped into the room and crossed over to the bed. He carefully picked his sleeping daughter up and carried her back to the main bedroom. Antonia's eyes widened when Dave came back in and laid Savannah down next to her. "What's wrong?" She asked, seeing the worried expression on his face. "She didn't open the door." Dave told her. "It wasn't Savannah."

...

Dick stopped the wagon outside of he and Billy's house. "Alright..." He said. "You two wait here. Chavez and I are gonna go put the horse up then we'll walk ya inside." Steve nodded, his eyes closed in exhaustion. "Yes sir, Captain." Billy replied, with one of his little smart ass grins. Dick chuckled as he got down, unhitched the horses and with Chavez's help, led them into the barn. Steve was pretty much passed out in the buggy already and Billy was exhausted himself. He didn't wanna get a crick in his neck from falling asleep in the wagon though, so he decided that he'd just go ahead and go inside to go to bed. After all, what was gonna happen if he walked in by himself. The worst outcome possible was that Dick was gonna yell at him for defying him yet again, but Billy decided it was worth risking. He looked over at Steve, and decided to save him the pain in his neck and back later he'd wake him up and take him inside. "Steve..." He called, shaking the man to wake him up. "What?" Steve groaned, not once opening his tired eyes. "Come on. Let's go on in." Billy told him. Steve was half asleep, so he didn't argue. He slowly got down out of the wagon and followed Billy. "Night, Steve." Billy called as he watched Steve walk into he and Chavez's house. He heard a mumble of a reply and chuckled before reaching for the doorknob to go into he and Dick's home.

...

Steve walked into the house. His eyes half closed, and his brain only half awake. He headed towards the bedroom to get into bed and wait on Chavez, but when he turned the knob and threw the bedroom door open he was surprised when both barrels of his own 12 gauge shot gun were shoved into his face. Steve immediately came awake and jumped back. "Hey!" He shouted. "What the hell!" Antonia breathed a sigh of relief and lowered the gun when she saw it was only Steve, before turning to look at the closet. "It's only Steve, Mija." She said. "Everything's alright." Steve looked over towards the closet just in time to see little Savannah Lee poke her head out from inside. "Can I come out now, Mommy?" She asked, quietly. "No, Mija. Stay there." Antonia told her, her voice shaking with fear and her hands trembling. "What's wrong?" Steve asked. "There's someone here." Antonia said. "Someone's in the house." Tears began to roll down the girl's face as she tried to tell Steve what exactly the situation was. Steve's eyes went wide. "Where's Dave?" He asked. "At..at Dick and...Billy's.." Antonia managed to choke out. "That..that's where we heard the...the noises.." Steve's mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged wider than they ever had before. Billy! He was in the house! "Billy's over there!" He panicked. "Billy went inside just a minute ago!" Fear struck Antonia's heart, and before Steve could do anything, the young Mexican girl grabbed up the shotgun and ran out the bedroom door. Only one thought ran through her head now. She had to save Billy.

...

Arkansas Dave walked slowly through Dick and Billy's house, his gun raised and cocked, ready to fire if he saw the intruder. It was pitch black outside except for the occasional crash of dry lightning across the sky which lit up the house through the windows for a few short seconds at a time. But it was only then that Dave could rely on his eyes to keep him alive. Right now his ears were his guides. He was unusually alert. Every little sound was picked up instantly. Nothing went unnoticed, for Dave knew if he didn't pay attention to absolutely everything, he would surely be killed, or at least seriously injured. Suddenly a crash of lightning lot up the house, and Dave caught the shape of what looked like an elderly woman slipping into the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. Fear rushed through him, for it was an elderly woman who'd tried to kill Antonia only months ago. Dave was scared, and his heart was racing, but despite his fear, he knew he had to protect the others. So with all the courage he had in his body, Arkansas Dave stuck his gun out in front of him, and followed in the direction that the stranger had gone.

...

Dick and Chavez were coming back from the barn when they noticed the buggy was empty. "God damn it!" Dick muttered. "Why don't they ever listen to us?" Chavez just shrugged and shook his head. Suddenly the two heard a panting noise and when they turned towards the house they saw Steve waddling towards them as fast as he could, holding the tiny hand of Savannah Lee Rudabaugh. "Dick!" He called out. "Billy's in trouble! There's someone in the house!" Dick's eyes became hard and he looked at Chavez. "Go!" Chavez shouted, and shoved Dick in the direction of the houses. Dick took off running as fast as he could go, pulling his gun from its holster on his hip and cocking it. Chavez ran towards Steve and lifted him up into his arms, so that he didn't have to walk anymore. Steve rested his head against Chavez's chest and passed out, while little Savannah Lee clung tightly to Chavez's legs, with tears of fear dripping down her face. Chavez had no idea what to do. He had to tend to Steve and Savannah, but Billy was in grave danger and he knew that Dick couldn't handle it on his own.

...

Billy walked into the kitchen and dipped the ladle into the bucket of well water that Dick had brought in earlier that day. He took a good long drink, and then turned to go back toward the bedroom, until suddenly he heard a noise. It sounded like someone walking up behind him. Billy stopped dead in his tracks. "Foolish, Child..." An old, worn, woman's voice whispered in the darkness. "You should have listened to your husband..." A lightning bolt flashed through the sky, lighting the room and Billy turned to see a shiny silver blade coming towards him. Suddenly he was sure he would die, but instead of fearing for his life, Billy feared for his unborn child's, and his hands flew up to protect his abdomen. "Billy!" A woman's voice shouted before a small, petite shape threw herself in front of Billy, knocking him out of the way of the blade and into the wall behind him. "Antonia! No!" A man's voice then shouted before the woman fell on the floor next to Billy and there was a scream of pain from the man who had thrown himself in front of Antonia. Suddenly Billy felt a strange wet substance on the ground where he'd fallen. He knew it must be blood, and he panicked. "Dick!" He shouted. "Dick! Help!" Billy suddenly noticed that Antonia had gotten up from the floor and he was now lying there alone. He heard a gunshot go off, then the sound of the old woman hurrying across the room towards him. She was attacking him again! "DICK!" Billy shouted desperately and pushed himself up against the wall. Suddenly the door to the kitchen flew open and just as a bolt of lightning crashed, Billy saw Dick standing in the doorway. "GET

AWAY FROM HIM YOU OLD WITCH!" He shouted, and raised his gun. Billy flinched as he heard a shot go off and the sound of an old woman's dying scream echoed throughout the room. Suddenly everything was quiet. Then a light came into the room. Dick had lot the lantern in the kitchen and he was now rushing over to him. "Billy!" He shouted, kneeling down next to his husband. Chavez, and a very tired but now awake Steve appeared in the doorway, with Charley, and Doc behind them. The scene they came upon wasn't a pretty one.

The first sight their eyes went to was Dick kneeling next to a very distressed looking Billy, then to Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh, lying on the floor, moaning in pain and clutching his side. Then they all saw the old woman, who they assumed was the one who had tried to kill Antonia, lying dead on the floor. "You got her, Dick..." Chavez called over to his friend. "You got her..." Dick never took his eyes off Billy. "It wasn't me, Chavez, I never fired a shot!" Dick shouted back. The others looked at Dick in confusion then turned their heads to see Antonia standing in the hallway door, with Steve's shotgun still raised in the foreign position. There was smoke still rising from both barrels. Antonia had killed Maria Herrera, Her own Grandmother, to save Billy's life. Charley holstered his pistol and rushed over to Antonia. "Aleta get you out of here, Antonia." He said to her. Antonia started to follow him, but then her eyes went to Dave, lying on the floor. "NOOO!" She shouted, and pulled free of Charley's grip before dropping to the ground next to Dave. "NOO! AMOR! WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" She shouted, trying to shake Dave awake. Doc pushed past everyone and kneeled down next to Dave and Antonia. He checked Dave's pulse, and quickly examined his wound. "He's alive.." He said. "But he needs help." Antonia held onto Dave, crying hysterically while Doc ripped the outlaw's shirt open so he could treat Dave's wound just as he had Antonia's months ago. "Charley! Get that body out of here!" Doc shouted to the younger Regulator. Charley nodded and without argument, began dragging the old woman's body out of the house. Dick started helping Billy to his feet, but then suddenly Billy collapsed again and let out a pained cry. Everyone looked up at him. "What happened!?" Steve panicked, trying to see what was going on, though Chavez was doing his best to keep him away from the horror of it all. "Oh My God!.." Dick shouted in panick, as he held Billy upright with one arm, and used the other to hold the lantern which lit up the floor beneath Billy where there was a large puddle of bloody, but clear fluid. "Dick..." Billy moaned. "My..my water broke..." Everyone's eyes went wide with fear. Billy was in labor, but he was a whole month early.

TBC


	9. A Close Call For All

Steve sat in Dick and Billy's living room next to Chavez, waiting with worry filling his head and heart. Yen and Manuela were sitting on the other side of the room, holding Junior and Kaylin in their arms while little Savannah Lee sat in between them, and Charley was pacing around the room in panic. Dave was lying on the couch, still passed out but alive. Doc had patched up his injuries and stopped the bleeding so Dave's life was no longer in danger. And Antonia and Doc were in the bedroom with Dick and Billy, trying to calm Billy's fears and help him deliver the baby. Antonia had given him some very strong pain killer about an hour ago, to help ease the pain of the contractions, but even though his pain had been greatly reduced, Billy was still in a horrible state. Everyone waiting outside the bedroom could hear him crying and screaming. He was terrified. It was a month too early. The baby was in a lot of trouble right now, and Billy knew it very well. Steve winced as he heard Billy crying from the bedroom and he looked at Chavez. "Chavez?" He asked. Chavez turned his head to look at him. "What is it, Cariño?" He asked. Steve had tears in his eyes and he sniffled. "Is..is the baby gonna die?" He asked, barely able to get the words out. Chavez frowned and looked back up. The others were all looking at him, expecting an honest answer to Steve's question. Chavez sighed and looked back at Steve again. "I don't know, Cariño..." He said, honestly. Steve laid his head against Chavez and cried. Billy and Dick had been so excited to have a family. They'd waited all this time for their baby to come, and now there was a good chance that they'd lose their baby as soon as it arrived. They didn't deserve this. They'd done nothing to deserve this tragedy. Hell no one on earth could ever do anything so horrible as to deserve something as awful as this. Everyone had tears in their eyes. This was for sure going to be a night that would forever haunt their memories. Suddenly their was a loud scream from the bedroom, then complete silence. Everyone held their breath. Then suddenly their was a barely audible smacking sound before a loud, high pitch wail of a newborn infant filled the house. "It's a Boy!" They heard Dick shout with excitement from inside the bedroom, before suddenly the door flew open and Dick stood in the door way in front of them all, with a big smile on his face. "It's a boy!" He shouted again. "And he's okay!" Everyone's sad, hopeless faces lit up immediately. Dick stood, smiling brightly at all of them, with two streams of happy tears rolling down his face. "Well come on!" He urged all of them. "Come in and see him!" Everyone smiled and followed Dick back to the bedroom. Steve was the first one in, and what he saw filled his heart with happiness. Billy was lying in bed, his once rounded belly, now flat and thin again. Tears of joy were rolling down his face, and he was holding a tiny squirming, wailing pink infant in his arms. Dick crossed the room to the bed and kissed Billy's mouth with all the passion he had in him. This was truly the happiest moment of his life. Steve smiled at the sight of Dick and Billy with their new baby. Soon that would be him and Chavez.

Suddenly Steve felt a hand rest on his shoulder and turned to see Chavez standing next to him, smiling happily. Steve smiled back and the two walked across the room to the bed where Billy was lying. The little blonde outlaw looked exhausted, but his eyes were still wide and awake, and in his arms, he was holding a tiny dark eyed baby boy. The baby had a full head of hair of brown hair. It was lighter than Dick's black hair but darker than Billy's golden hair. A perfect combination. Billy smiled at all of them. "Doc says he's full term." He managed to mouth, though he was completely worn out. "I was pregnant before Antonia drugged our beer." Dick sat down on the bed next to Billy and put an arm around him. "He's beautiful, honey..." He said, reaching down and touching the baby's tiny hand. The newborn made a small whimpering noise and wrapped his tiny hand around his father's finger. Dick smiled and let a tear of joy drip down his face. "What's his name?" Steve asked, suddenly. Dick looked up at Steve then down at Billy. "You decide." He told him. "You've earned it." Billy smiled weakly up at Dick then looked back down at their baby boy. "Let's call him Billy Junior." He said. "William H. Bonney-Brewer Junior." Dick chuckled and kissed Billy and the baby. "Billy Junior it is." He said, smiling, before gently taking his son into his arms and holding him close to his heart. "Hey, bud, I'm yer Daddy." He greeted his new son. The baby gurgled and whimpered as Dick held him close to him for what seemed like forever. Billy smiled. Doc came over to everyone. "Alright, we're gonna give you three some privacy now." He said to Billy and Dick. "Great job, Billy. And congratulations. He's beautiful." Billy grinned. "Thanks, Doc." He replied, his voice barely a whisper. Doc nodded and turned to everyone else. "Come on." He whispered. "Let's give them some time alone." The others nodded in agreement and followed Doc out of the bedroom, leaving Dick and Billy alone to cuddle and love their new baby boy.

...

"Thank God..." Doc muttered as soon as they'd all gotten out into the living room. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Pal." Charley replied, sitting down on the couch next to Manuela and putting an arm around her. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Guess The Lord was just watchin' out for the little guy, huh?" Steve said, with a relieved smile. Everyone nodded in agreement again before all going silent. No one wanted to say what they were all thinking. Antonia had killed old Maria Herrera, and now her body was lying wrapped up in burlap in the back of the wagon. What they were going to do now, nobody was sure. "We could dump it in that decoy grave we dug at Blazer's Mill." Chavez suggested. Charley shook his head. "No, that grave's been there for almost three years now. Everyone that shows up there's gonna notice that the dirt's been dug up again." Chavez sighed and nodded. That was true. People would notice that for sure. Everyone sat there in silence again. "Well..." Charley spoke up again. "I think there's only one way to take care of this then." Everyone looked at him

And nodded. They understood what he meant. They had to dump the body in the canyon south of the town. It was the only way they could save their hides in this situation. For all six Regulators knew very well that if they were caught with even a drop of blood on any of their hands ever again, their pardons would be revoked and they would all be taken back to Lincoln and hung. "Well who's gonna do it, then?" Steve asked. Everyone thought for a moment. That was a bit of a problem. They all had families. They couldn't risk getting caught dumping a dead body. That would mean certain death for all of them. They all let out sighs of frustration. There seemed like there was no way out of this. "I'll do it." A voice suddenly spoke up. Everyone looked up and saw Antonia standing next to the bedroom door. "I fired the gun. I killed her. So I should be the one to dispose of the body. I don't have a family so I have nothing to risk." The others all looked at each other with questioning eyes, trying to make up their minds about this, then after awhile they all looked back at Antonia. "Alright, Chiquita." Chavez agreed. "But please, be careful. You might not think you have a family to come back too, but I assure you that you do." The others all nodded. Antonia smiled. "Gracias everyone." She said, happily, then quickly rushed to the front door so she could get her dirty deed done and over with as soon as possible. Steve looked over at Chavez. "Chavez?" He asked him. "Yes, Cariño?" Chavez replied, wrapping an arm around Steve and pulling him closer. "Is everything gonna be okay now?" Steve asked. "Are we safe?" Chavez nodded, even though he knew very well that until they got rid of that body, nobody was safe, he couldn't put Steve through any more worry tonight. Billy and Dick's baby had gotten lucky, and Chavez wasn't about to risk sending Steve into preterm labor by telling him the nerve wracking truth. "Yes, Cariño." He told his husband. "It's all down hill from here."

...

Antonia rode her paint mare down the ridge of the canyon carefully, trying to keep the animal from sliding down the narrow, rocky path. The dry lightning had now turned to a light rainstorm, but Antonia was sheltered by the canyon walls above her. A bolt of lightning lit the sky suddenly and Antonia looked behind her to the big burlap sack that held within it the body of her dead grandmother. Antonia gulped, trying to silence the sob that threatened to rise in her throat. Sure, she had turned completely evil and tried to kill her and her friends, but long ago, before Antonia's gift had been discovered by her family, her grandmother had been just a sweet, loving old woman. Antonia gnawed at her lip and felt hot tears well up in her eyes as she thought of those times when she was just a little girl and her grandmother had loved her, but then her mind flew to seeing Billy, Dick, and their new baby boy, and she was reassured that she'd done the right thing in shooting the old cuss. For if she hadn't done it, Billy and the baby would be dead right now. By ending one life, Antonia had managed to save two. Two young lives that both had a lot in the world to live for. Antonia's guilt ceased right then and there and she dried her tears. She wasn't going to feel bad about this anymore. She did what was right, and she was glad that she'd done it. She stopped her horse at the bottom of the canyon and dismounted, then as quickly as she could, Antonia dug a shallow grave and drug the body over to it before placing it in and covering it most of the way up again with dirt and rocks. She stopped before she covered the head, and looked down at the body with mixed emotions filling her eyes. "Goodbye, Abuela..." She muttered before covering her Grandmother's body the rest of the way and then walking back to her mare. She mounted the animal and turned to go back up the ridge of the canyon, giving her Grandmother's final resting place a final glance before she kicked her horse in a trot and left the grave and her grandmother behind her. The deed had been done. Everyone would be safe now.

...

Chavez sat up against the couch at Dick and Billy's house, wide awake. He was pretty sure he was the only one not sleeping now. Dick and Billy were curled up together in their bed with their tiny newborn resting comfortably between them. Charley, Manuela, and baby Junior had gone to bed in the guest room they'd been staying in. Doc and Yen were in the second guest room with baby Kaylin, Dave was lying on one of the sofas with Savannah Lee cuddled against him, and Steve was lying down on the other couch, with his head resting on Chavez's lap. Chavez gently stroked through his hair as he watched his chest rise and fall with each of his breaths. He grinned and reached a hand down to rest it against Steve's big rounded belly. Almost immediately he felt a tiny foot jab at his hand from inside Steve. A smile spread across Chavez's face. "Lo fuerte que eres, mi pequeño valiente." He whispered to the unborn life inside his husband.

Suddenly the silence was interrupted when the front door creaked open and the sounds of rain and thunder became even louder. Antonia stood in the doorway, soaking wet, with her long black hair dripping water down her face and back. Chavez looked up at her with serious eyes. Antonia didn't need to hear a question. She knew what Chavez wanted to hear. "It's done." She told him, walking into the house and shutting the door back behind him. "We're all safe now." Chavez nodded and gave her a smile. Eight months ago this woman had been a nameless stranger who'd changed the course of destiny for them all. Now, she'd become a part of their little family. She'd become a good friend. A partner in crime. She'd become their Pal.

TBC


	10. Baby Stephens Wants Out Now!

"Billy?" Steve asked his pal one day while they were sitting inside he and Dick's house while Dick and Chavez were out branding calves. Billy looked up from feeding Billy Jr. "What?" He asked. "I never did get to ask ya..,but..did it hurt very bad?...havin' him I mean." Steve asked, his voice desperate for an answer. Billy shook his head. "Not with that stuff Antonia gave me." He told Steve. "I hardly felt a thing after that." The baby whimpered suddenly and Billy lifted him up onto his shoulder to burp him. Steve looked at the baby. "He sure is cute." He said, smiling a little. Billy grinned and kissed his little boy's soft forehead. "That he is." He replied. Steve sighed. "So, is it really all worth it like everybody says?" He asked. Billy nodded. "For sure." He replied. "Now I don't know about you but I'm starvin'. Will you hold him while I go get us somethin' to eat?" He asked Steve. Steve nodded and held his arms out. Billy gently handed the little week old baby over to Steve before walking back into the kitchen to get them both something to eat. Steve looked down at the baby. He was so tiny and adorable. "Hey buddy." Steve cooed at the baby, smiling down at him. The baby squirmed and gurgled in his arms. Steve chuckled. In a couple weeks he and Chavez would have their own tiny little baby to dote on. He was excited for their baby to come, but he was also a bit scared. He'd heard a lot of things about childbirth and none of them were pretty, but of course Billy had said that he hardly felt a thing once Antonia had given him some of the painkiller she made, so that made him feel a bit better. Suddenly the door opened up and Chavez came walking in, followed by Dick. "You boys hungry yet?" Dick asked. Steve nodded. "Billy just went to get dinner started." He told him. "Well I'd better go stop him then." Dick said and headed back to the kitchen. Steve gave Chavez a confused look. "Why does he have to stop him?" He asked. "We're going out to dinner, Cariño." Chavez replied, sitting down next to him and looking down at little Billy Junior. "That sounds a lot better than Billy's cookin'." Steve replied. "Where we goin'?" Chavez smiled. "Ruidoso." He told his husband. Steve's eyes lit up. "You mean that big fancy place?" He asked, hopefully. Chavez nodded. "Yep." He told him. "Happy Anniversary." Steve's eyes widened. "I thought our anniversary was on the twenty-sixth." He said, with worry in his voice. "It is the twenty-sixth, Cariño." Chavez told him. "Oh shit.." Steve muttered. "I thought today was the twenty-fourth...I'm sorry baby. Happy Anniversary." Chavez just smiled and kissed him. "It's fine, Cariño." He told him. "I love you." "Love you too." Steve replied, laying his head against Chavez's shoulder, while he still held the baby in his arms. Dick and Billy came into the front room a few minutes later. "Alright, I guess we're ready to go as soon as Charley and Doc get here." Dick said. "Is everybody goin'?" Steve asked. Dick and Billy both nodded. "Everyone except for Antonia. She has to stay behind and take care of Dave and Savannah." Billy said as he came over to Steve and gently took the baby back into his arms. Chavez got up from the couch then helped Steve up. "Well, do you wanna clean up a little before we go or are you good?" He asked Steve. "I took a bath last night. I think I'm fine." Steve replied. "Alright, then..." Chavez said turning to face Dick and Billy. "I guess we're ready." Dick nodded. "I'll go get the wagon." He said to Chavez. "I'll get the horses." Chavez replied. And with that, Chavez and Dick walked out of the house again. Billy sat back down on the couch with Billy Junior in his arms, but Steve stood standing. "You can sit down again, Steve." Billy told him. Steve shook his head. "Naw, I think I'll stay up for awhile." Steve replied, placing one hand over his belly and rubbing it. "Damn cramps in my belly are actin' up again." Billy gave him a very serious look. "Cramps?" He asked. Steve nodded. "Yeah, them damn belly aches we always got last month, 'member? You was gettin' 'em too 'fore ya had him." Billy continued to give Steve a serious stare. "Steve, are you having contractions?" He asked his pal. Steve shook his head. "They don't hurt bad enough to be contractions." He said. Billy just kept giving him that same worried look. "Steve, they don't start out real bad. They start small and get worse. Maybe we shouldn't go out tonight." Billy suggested.

Steve shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He assured Billy. "I promise there just cramps." Billy gnawed at his lip. "Well...if your sure.." He said. "But if they start gettin' worse then tell someone and we'll head home." Steve nodded. "Alright..." He agreed. "But till then, let's just keep this our little secret. I don't want Chavez worryin' over me all night." Billy hesitated but eventually he nodded his head in agreement. "Alright. But like I said, if they get worse you've gotta say somethin' to one of us." Steve nodded. "I will. I promise." He agreed. Billy nodded his head, and then suddenly Chavez and Dick came back into the house, followed by Doc and Charley, and Yen and Manuela who were holding Kaylin and Charley Jr. in their arms. "Alright, I guess were all ready to go then." Dick said, approaching Billy and handing him a blanket to wrap Billy Jr. up in. Chavez came up and placed a kiss against Steve's cheek before taking his hand in his and leading him out of the house to the wagon. Suddenly Steve groaned in pain and Chavez frowned worriedly. "Are you alright, Cariño?" Chavez asked before helping Steve into the back of the wagon. Steve nodded. "Yeah." He assured him. "I'm fine. I'm just kinda sore is all. My back's killin' me." The worried look on Chavez's face didn't go away. "Should we stay home?" He asked. Steve shook his head. "Naw, don't be silly, Baby." He said, as he finally got into the back seat of the wagon. "Let's go. I'll be fine." Chavez sighed and climbed up into the front seat of the wagon with Dick. Charley pulled he and Manuela's little buggy up next to theirs and Doc and Yen came up on their other side. "Ready?" Dick asked them all. They all nodded. "Alright then, let's get goin'." He said as he snapped the reins of the two big buggy horses and led the way down the trail.

...

"Cariño..." Chavez asked, while the Regulators and their families were all finishing up with dinner. "You barely ate anything...are you sure you're alright?" Steve but his lip, stopping the groan of pain that was rising in his throat. "Yeah, baby, I'm fine." He told Chavez, though anyone could tell he was clearly lying. Chavez frowned and looked up at everyone else. "We need to leave." He said. Everyone gave him a confused look. "Why?" Charley asked. Chavez looked at Steve then looked worriedly back at everyone else. They all saw the pained look on Steve's face and knew that it was indeed time to go. "Alright." Charley said, and put the money to pay for dinner down on the table before quickly getting up along with everyone else. Chavez helped Steve up. "Let's get you home, Cariño." He told him. "Antonia will take the pain away once we're there." Steve struggled to stand up, clutching at his belly the whole time. "Dammit, Chavez..." He groaned out. "I told ya already, I'm fine." Chavez smiled. "I know you are, Cariño." Only grinning bigger as he felt Steve squeeze his hand. It was true, nothing was wrong with Steve at all. All this pain was perfectly normal. "Easy, now, Cariño. Take your time. You need to take it easy..." Chavez said, as he helped Steve out to the wagon. Steve growled at him. "God dammit..." He muttered. "I told ya a million times Chavez! I'm fine!" The moment the words left his mouth Steve felt a horrible stabbing pain in his abdomen. He screamed and collapsed, only to be caught by Chavez. Everyone turned around and rushed over to Steve and Chavez, wanting to make sure that Steve was okay. "Cariño..." Chavez asked, worriedly. Steve gritted his teeth and struggled to stand back up with Chavez's help, when suddenly a large hush of fluid flowed out of him and into the dust, creating a puddle. "Chavez..." Steve started to panick. "She..She's coming." Chavez just leaned down and kissed his cheek. "I know, Cariño." He said, with a warm smile as he lifted Steve into his arms and carried him to the wagon. "Billy..." Dick said. "Ride up front with me. Chavez needs to stay with Steve." Billy nodded and climbed up front with Dick before having Charley hand baby Billy Jr. up to him. As soon as everyone was settled in their buggies, Dick snapped the reins to their buggy and led the way towards Juarez Steve cried out again and Chavez held him close while rubbing his back with one hand. "Just breathe, Cariño..." He whispered gently. "It's gonna be okay." Steve rubbed his hands around his belly, desperately trying to ease the pain from the contractions. "Chavez I wanna go home." He whimpered. "I need them god damned drugs." Chavez held him and continued rubbing the small of his back.

"We're going home right now, Steve.." He assured his husband. "Now just relax. Let your body do what it needs to do." Another contraction hit and Steve started to cry out again. "Shhh..." Chavez whispered, doing everything he could to comfort his husband. "Don't fight the pain, Cariño." He told him. "Let it happen. It means he's coming." Steve groaned. "Sh..she." He muttered. Chavez grinned, and stroked Steve's hair. "Alright..." He agreed. "It means She's coming." Steve tried to smile, but then frowned and bit his lip when another contraction snuck up on him. "Oww..." He groaned. Chavez kissed him gently. "Just breathe, mi amor..." He instructed. "Like this..." Chavez began demonstrating the proper way to breathe through the contractions. Steve followed his instructions exactly, hoping that this would help to ease his pain. "That's it, Cariño. That's it...Keep breathing just like that...you're doing great." Chavez coached him, through each contraction. Billy turned back in his seat and placed a hand gently on Steve's arm. "Steve, try to think about something really peaceful. That helped me a lot before I took those drugs Antonio made. Just try and forget about the pain." Steve whimpered. "How am I 'sposed to do that?" He whined, burying his face I Chavez's coat. Billy rubbed his Pal's contracting belly gently. "Just picture something really really relaxing in your mind. Come on, try it. Close your eyes, and think real peaceful thoughts." Steve didn't believe it would help, but he was desperate for relief so he did as Billy instructed, and closed his eyes. He thought of sleeping next to Chavez in their warm, soft, goose feather bed, their arms around each other and the sound of rain softly falling on the old tin roof outside. He sighed as the pain eased a but. Damn, Billy really wasn't joking. This bull crap was actually helping. But then just as the pain seemed like it was going to start letting up a little, another contraction hit and Steve suddenly felt a strange pressure in the lower half of his body. Billy had described this feeling to him before. This was what it was supposed to feel like when the baby was ready and rearing to come out. Steve moaned loudly in pain. Chavez hugged him warmly. "It's alright, mi amor." He assured him. Steve yelped as the pressure increased. He had a growing urge to push, but he didn't want to yet. Not now. Not when they were so far from home. "Cha..Chavez..." He moaned, once the contraction started to ease up a bit. "The baby...She ain't gonna wait... She's coming now...Right now!"

TBC (Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will probably be really long)


	11. A Night To Remember

"Dick, stop the wagon!" Chavez shouted, suddenly. Dick pulled back on the reins and stopped the horses. Doc and Charley did the same with their own wagons. "What's wrong, Chavez?" Dick asked. Steve cried out in pain suddenly. "The baby won't wait." Chavez told Dick. "I've gotta go find shelter. Slowly Chavez tried to loosen Steve's grip on him so that he could climb down to his horse to ride out and look for help. "Wait, Chavez!" Doc stopped him. "I'll go. You stay with Steve." Chavez nodded to Doc, and the blonde cowboy unhitched one of the wagon horses before climbing on bareback and riding off to find shelter where Steve could give birth. "Doc! Wait!" Charley shouted as he unhitched one of his horses too and climbed on bareback. "I'm comin' too! We can cover more ground that way!" Dick started to get down from the their wagon too. "I'll come along too." He said, going to unhitched one of their halted his horse and waited for Charley and Dick to catch up before they all rode off to find help. Steve squeezed Chavez's hand tight and gritted his teeth together in pain. "What do we do now?" Chavez asked. Yen and Manuela came over and sat in the wagon with the others. "Just comfort him." Yen told Chavez. "Kiss him. Hug him. Do whatever you need. Just keep him calm. Being stressed only makes the pain worse." Chavez leaned down and kissed his husband. "Your doing so good, Cariño." He whispered to him. Steve groaned. Manuela frowned. "Is there any pressure?" She asked Steve. Steve moaned and nodded. Manuela looked at Chavez. "If he's feeling pressure than he needs to push." She told him. Steve cried out suddenly. Yen looked at Manuela. "Can you hold her too?" She asked her. "I'm going to see how far he's dilated." Manuela nodded and carefully took Kaylin into her arms along with Charley Jr. "Steve..." Yen said calmly. "Can you take off your pants for me?" Steve groaned and tried to reach down to the buttons on his pants. Chavez helped him unbutton them then helped him to slip out if them. "Okay..." Yen said again, after Steve's lower half was exposed. "Now spread your legs for me." Steve shook his head and groaned in pain. Chavez kissed him again. "Come on, Cariño..." He told him. "Yen's just trying to help." Steve gulped and reluctantly spread out his legs for Yen. The young oriental girl placed her fingers gently inside Steve to check his cervix. Steve shivered and almost cried. This time it was out of embarrassment though. Yen was his good friend and now she wasn't only seeing him naked, but she also had to place her fingers up his rectum. This was awful. Steve closed his eyes and buried his face in Chavez's chest to cry. Yen placed her other hand on Steve's belly to feel it when it contracted again. She didn't have to wait long. Steve tensed and cried out once the next contraction started and desperate to relieve the pain, he started to bear down. "Not yet, Steve..." Yen said, calmly as she pulled her fingers back out. "You're only nine centimeters. It's not quite time yet." Steve panted and held onto Chavez tightly. He'd never been in this much pain. No hurt in the world could top this, he was quite certain. "Chavez make it stop..." He moaned. Chavez frowned and kissed him. "Cariño, your giving birth. It'll stop once she's here." Steve screamed. Billy and Manuela covered the babies' ears. Yen placed a hand on Steve's belly again to feel the contraction. "Steve, I know these contractions hurt..." She said. "But I need you to calm down. Your only making the pain worse." Steve whimpered and shut his eyes tightly against the pain. "I can't.." He panted out. "It hurts to bad." Suddenly Charley came riding back up to the wagon with Dick and Doc following close behind. "We found a place!" He shouted as he rode up to the wagon and dismounted and running to hitch the horse back up. Doc and Dick did the same. "Where?" Chavez asked. "About three miles north." Charley replied. "It's a little Navajo camp." Dick said, climbing back up into the wagon after re-hitching the horse to the wagon. Chavez's eyes widened. "We talked to a woman there. She seemed to be the leader." Doc said. "She told us to bring Steve there and she and her daughter will help him deliver." Chavez nodded and turned to Dick. "Let's go then." He told him. Dick nodded and snapped the reins. The buggy horses took off at a fast pace and the other two families followed close behind.

...

"I WANT HER OUT!" Steve screamed. "Shh.." Chavez tried to hush him. "Cariño, we're almost there. Just hang on." Steve squirmed and moaned in Chavez's arms. He just wanted this to be over with. "There's the camp down there!" Charley called to everyone, pointing down the mountain where the light from several campfires could be seen. Steve groaned again and gripped his belly tightly. "Chavez she's coming!" He cried. Chavez frowned. "Dick?" He asked. "Can you and Billy ride with Charley and Manuela so I can take the horses and get down there with him quicker?" Dick stopped the wagon and nodded. "Go right ahead." He said, jumping down and helping Billy down before they both climbed into Charley and Manuela's wagon with Billy Jr. Chavez jumped down and unhitched a horse. "Come here, Cariño." He whispered and lifted Steve down from the wagon before helping him onto the horse. Chavez got on behind him and held him against him. Steve groaned impatiently. Chavez looked back at Dick. "Go on." Dick told him. "We'll see ya down there later on." Chavez nodded, kicked the horse, and he and Steve started down the mountain at a fast but smooth pace. It only took them about five minutes to get to the bottom, and once they were there, Chavez kicked the horse into a gallop. "Owww!" Steve screamed as they rode up to the camp. Chavez jumped down and lifted Steve down into his arms before hurrying into the camp. There was an older woman of about forty five or a bit older standing by the main campfire when he got there. She looked at Chavez, then at Steve, then back to Chavez. Chavez gave her a desperate look. "He's in labor." He told her. The woman looked down at Steve again. The boy was panting and clinging to Chavez for dear life, his face red and drenched with sweat. The woman turned and looked back at the teepees behind her. "Sialea-lea!" She called. Chavez looked behind the woman just in time to see a young girl who was just about his age running up to them. The young woman looked up at was Chavez guessed was her mother as if to ask what was wrong. "Awee.." The older woman said to the girl. The girl nodded and turned to Chavez. "Come with me..." She said to him. Chavez's eyes widened a bit. "You speak English?" He asked. The girl nodded. "Missionaries." She said in explanation before turning and walking quickly towards one of the teepees. Chavez looked down at Steve in his arms, kissed his forehead and followed the girl into the teepee. Inside there was actually a lantern lighting the structure up. This was something that was rarely seen in Indian camps. "Lay him down." The girl said to Chavez. Chavez nodded and gently laid Steve down on the bed made of buffalo and bear skin blankets. Steve groaned and still gripped Chavez's hand tightly. "She ain't waitin'..." Steve warned him. Chavez looked up at the girl. She simply smiled at them both and nodded before moving to sit at Steve's lower end. The flap to the teepee opened up suddenly and the girl's mother came in. "I am sorry I did not introduced myself to you." The woman said, unbuttoning Steve's shirt and opening it up, encouraging Chavez to take it off for him. "My name is Doli. Or Blue Bird if you prefer. This is my daughter." She said, motioning to the girl who was currently draping a blanket over Steve and lifting it up over his knees so that she could help him deliver. "Sialea-lea." The girl introduced herself to them both. "Little Blue Bird...But my father called me Josefina." Chavez raised an eyebrow. "He was Mexican?" He asked. The girl nodded as she laid her hand on Steve's belly then turned her head down to look. "I can see the baby's head..." She whispered gently to Steve. "When you feel the next contraction I want you to push for me, okay?" Steve nodded and seconds later the next contraction came and he screamed. "Push, Cariño..." Chavez urged him, holding both of his hands and holding him up against him so that he wasn't lying flat on his back. Steve panted then began to bear down.

"OWW! This hurts!" He screamed. Chavez held him tighter and kissed him again. "It's almost over." He whispered in his ear. "You're almost done." The girl smiled. "Your baby's coming. Push again." Steve whimpered, but since he was desperate to get the baby out of him, he followed her instructions and pushed again, harder this time. Chavez kissed his cheek. "That's it, Cariño. Keep going." He whispered to him. Steve screamed in pain suddenly. "Fuck! What's happenin'!?" He yelled. "The head is crowning." Josefina told him. "Just breathe. We don't want you to tear." Steve shut his eyes tightly against the pain and gritted his teeth as he panted in and out while Josefina gently helped to ease the baby's tiny head out of him. "That's it..." The girl said softly. "Almost there..." "FUCK!" Steve shouted as the baby's head slipped out all the way. Chavez held him tight, and whispered loving, encouraging words into his ear. "Your doing so good, mi amor." He said. "I'm so proud of you." Steve panted and moaned in pain. "Just tell 'em to pull her out." He whined. "I can't take it no more." Chavez just kissed him. "You're almost there." He told him. "Just bear with it a little longer." Steve opened his mouth to answer back but he was suddenly over taken by the pain of another contraction. "Fuck! Get this thing out of me!" He shouted and neared down as hard as his body would let him. "Beautiful..." Josefina said. "Keep pushing, your almost done." Steve stopped to catch his breath before bearing down again. Chavez smiled and nuzzled his neck. "She's almost here." He told Steve. "I can see her." Steve laid back again to breath. "You..you can?" He asked. Chavez nodded. "She's got dark hair." He said, with a smile. Steve slowly let go of one of Chavez's hands and reached down between his legs. Sure enough he could feel the baby's sticky wet hair. "She's almost out." Doli said. Josefina nodded. "One more big push should do it, novio." She encouraged Steve. Steve brought his hand back up and gripped Chavez's free one again, and as soon as the next contraction hit he gave one final push, putting every bit of strength he had into it. He screamed at the top of his lungs and Chavez held him tighter. "She's coming, Cariño, keep going!" He said, excitedly. Steve squeezed his eyes shut tighter and forced himself to push a little bit harder. "OWWWWWW!" He screamed in agony before suddenly he felt the baby slip completely out of his body. "Fuck!" He yelped, and laid back in Chavez's arms, breathing hard. Suddenly a high pitched wail erupted into the little teepee. Steve opened his eyes and he and Chavez looked up. Josefina smiled and laid a tiny, squirming, wailing infant down onto Steve's bare chest. "It's a boy." She said, before laying a blanket over Steve and the baby. "Oh my god..." Steve whispered in amazement as he looked down at his baby for the first time. Chavez's eyes filled with tears and he kissed Steve's mouth. "I'm so proud of you Cariño..." He told him, as they both looked at their tiny newborn son. The baby was dark complected, with a full head of black hair. He looked just like Chavez, though his eyes were bright blue. But of course most newborn's eyes were, and they would most likely change with time. Chavez looked at Steve. "I know you had your heart set on a girl, Cariño..." He began. "It don't matter to me no more, darlin'." Steve cut him off. "I wouldn't trade him for the world." Steve bent down and kissed the baby's soft little forehead. Chavez smiled. He had a family now. He'd never been so happy. "Oh God..." Steve suddenly groaned. Chavez was awaken from his daze. "What's wrong?" He asked, worriedly. Steve started to pant again. "It's startin' again..." He moaned. Chavez's eyes widened. "What?" He asked. "The pain..." Steve panted. "It's comin' back." Josefina lifted the blanket back over Steve's knees. She expected the returning pain to just be Steve's body delivering the after birth, but instead she was surprised with something much different. Her eyes widened and she looked back up at Steve and Chavez. "Gemelos." She told them. Chavez's mouth fell open. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard.

...

Charley paced around the Navajo campfire worriedly while everyone else sat around the fire, waiting for news. They'd arrived with the wagons about ten minutes ago and had been hearing Steve's pain filled screams ever since they got there. "Don't ya think somethin' shoulda happened by now?" Charley asked, his voice sounding like he was going to have another one of his panic attacks. "What if somethin' went wrong!? What if he's in danger!?" Manuela handed Charley Jr. to Doc and got up before quickly rushing to Charley and holding him. "Steve's going to be fine, amor. Now please calm down. You wouldn't want to feint like you did when Junior was born." The others all stared up at Charley. "You feinted when your son was born?" Doc asked. "I was only out for two minutes!" Charley said, quickly in defense. "Huh, so that's what that loud thud in the bedroom was." Billy said. Charley sighed. "Why did you feint?" Dick asked. "Can we please just focus on Steve right now!?" Charley snapped, wanting to get off the subject. Everyone went silent for awhile, until Dick suddenly made this sick swallowing sound, and covered his mouth. Everyone looked over at him. "Baby doll, you okay?" Billy asked. Dick groaned and kept his hand over his mouth. "No..." He said, before getting up and running to the bushes. Everyone could hear him throwing up and they all stared at Billy. "Don't look at me." Billy said. "I don't know what happened." Doc handed Charley Junior back to Manuela. "I'm gonna go ask if there's an empty teepee anywhere so I can check him out later." He told everyone before getting up. Billy sighed and got up, handing Billy Junior to Charley. "I'm gonna go check on him." He said before walking off to where Dick had gone to throw up. Charley sighed and sat down with Manuela. Rocking Billy Junior seemed to calm his nerves a lot, but then suddenly they all heard Steve scream loudly in pain again and then shortly after the wails of a newborn infant were heard. They all smiled at each other, excitedly, and stood up, cheering and squealing with excitement. "I hope I'm not interrupting..." A woman's calm voice came from behind them. Everyone turned around and rushed over to the Navajo woman. "How is he?" Charley asked. "Is everything okay?" The woman nodded. "Everything is fine." She assured them all. Billy and Dick came walking up to everyone suddenly. "Did he have it?" Billy asked. The woman smiled. "Come see for yourself." She said and led the way to the teepee that Steve and Chavez were in. The others followed her and they all slowly ducked under the flap to come into the teepee. Chavez looked up at them all. "Hola, Amigos." He said, with a smile on his face. Steve looked up at them tiredly then back down into his very full arms. "Your aunts and uncles came to see ya..." He whispered gently. "Is it a boy or a girl?" Charley asked, handing Billy Jr. back to Billy and pushing himself to the front of the crowd to see. He stopped in his tracks when he looked down into Steve's arms and his mouth fell open in shock. Steve chuckled weakly and smiled. "It's both." He replied, smiling down at the two tiny newborns in his arms. In his left arm there laid, peacefully sleeping, their son, who looked just like Chavez, and in his right, there was a tiny baby girl, with skin as white as snow, and a full head of brown hair just like Steve. Her eyes were like her brothers, a newborn blue, but would almost surely change with time. Everyone's eyes widened with shock. Steve and Chavez just laughed at them. Charley stood there, wide eyed and slack jawed, until suddenly his body went limp and he feinted, falling back into Manuela's arms. Manuela sighed. "Charley, again?" She asked, shaking her head. Everyone just laughed. This had definitely been a night to remember.

TBC


	12. We Wouldn't Change A Thing

"What's their names?" Billy asked, as everyone sat around inside of the little teepee with Steve and Chavez, looking in awe at their tiny newborn twins. "Well this here is Steven Michael Stephens Jr." Steve said, proudly, though his voice sounded weak and he looked like he hadn't slept in a year. "And this little lady is Stephanie Christine Stephens." "Awe!" Everyone cooed. Billy chuckled. "Oh I get it. Steven and Stephanie. That's cute." Chavez chuckled and bent down to kiss Steve and the babies. "I love you." He whispered to him. "Love you too." Steve whispered back. Dick was keeping his distance, since he was scared that he might be sick, and then suddenly he felt the vomit rise in his throat again. "Shit..." He moaned and quickly rushed out of the teepee to puke. Doc and Billy looked at each other and sighed. "We'd better go make sure he's okay." Doc said, before he and Billy got up to go check on Dick. Steve gazed after them. "He's pregnant ya know." He said, weakly. Everyone turned and looked at Steve. "What?" Yen asked. "How do you know that?" Steve shrugged. "He was sick yesterday mornin' too. I walked outside and he was pukin' his guts out by the me not to tell nobody though. Guess he didn't want nobody makin' a fuss." Everyone seemed to go slack jawed, except for Manuela who was fanning Charley with a mint soaked rag, trying to wake him up. "Well how'd that happen?" Yen asked. "Um..." Steve hummed, not really wanting to explain something like that. "Pregnancy probably made Billy horny." Chavez said. "I'm sure they did it and he forgot to use protection." Everyone nodded. Suddenly Charley began to stir. Manuela sat back and smiled. "Hello, mi amor." She greeted her husband as he finally opened his eyes. "Welcome back." Charley slowly and drowsily sat up. "Wha..what happened?" He asked. "You had another panic attack." Manuela told him. "And I didn't have any bromide salt to give you so you feinted." Charley looked around, taking in his surroundings before his eyes fixed on Steve holding the two tiny babies. "Steve?" He asked. "There's...there's...two of 'em?" He asked, obviously still a little confused. Steve and Chavez both nodded. Charley fell backwards again. "Charley!" Manuela gasped, worried that he'd feinted again. "My head hurts..." He moaned, placing both of his hands on his aching head. Manuela sighed. "Come on, Mi amor." She said, helping Charley to his feet and then lifted Charley Junior into her arms. "Let's go find you somewhere to sleep." Charley was a little slow getting to his feet but eventually he got up and followed Manuela out of the Teepee. Yen got up with Kaylin and went to follow them. "I'm going to find Doc." She told Steve and Chavez. "Congratulations you two. They're beautiful." Steve smiled. "Thank you..." He replied, his voice quiet and weak. Chavez smiled. "Thank you Yen, and goodnight." Yen waved before ducking out of the teepee. "Goodnight." She called back. Chavez smiled down at Steve and their tiny newborns who were fast asleep. Slowly he bent down and kissed Steve tenderly, before stroking his cheek. "Sleep, Cariño." He told him. "You're exhausted." Steve nodded and yawned before shutting his eyes. "Love ya, Greaser." He yawned with a small smile before drifting off. Chavez chuckled. "Love you too, Pendejo." He replied, holding Steve and the babies close to him while they all three slept peacefully. Chavez closed his eyes as well, planning to catch a few good hours of shut eye too, but his plans were ruined when he heard someone come into the teepee and he quickly became alert again. "Don't be frightened..." Josefina told him. "I've come to make sure you're all alright." Chavez nodded and relaxed again, though he did not close his eyes again. Josefina smiled and looked at Steve and the two tiny newborns. "They're beautiful are they not?" She said, quietly. Chavez nodded. "I doubt I've ever seen anything more precious." He whispered, as he gently stroked Steve's cheek. Josefina looked up at him. "Family is the most precious thing in the world." She said. Chavez nodded in agreement. "I know..." He said. Josefina sighed. "I never knew my family." She said. Chavez raised an eyebrow. "But you have your mother." He said. Josefina shook her head. "I'm adopted." She admitted. "My birth mother gave me up, for she could not take care of two children on her own. I was a twin." Chavez listened carefully.

"I was born on the Red Sand Creek Reservation. My birth mother was a midwife for the women of our tribe, and my father was a Mexican immigrant. He left though, after I was born on a hunting trip with some of the braves. He didn't come back though. One of the braves told my birth mother that he'd been killed by a cavalry man." Chavez's eyes had grown wide. This girl's story was his. This is what had happened to his father. "What was your father's name?" He asked. "Pablo Chavez y Chavez." Josefina told Chavez. Chavez stared in amazement at the girl. "And...and your mother?" He asked, hesitantly. "Kya." Josefina replied. Chavez grew silent. Those were his parent's names. Pablo and Kya. His Mexican father and Navajo mother. And that was their story. That's what had happened to his father. This could only mean one thing. They were also Josefina's parents. This girl was Chavez's sister. His twin sister. "Those were my parents." Chavez whispered to the girl. Josefina's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. "But...that..that means...your...your my.." "Brother." Chavez cut her off. "Your twin brother." Josefina gasped and covered her mouth. Chavez gnawed at his lip, before slowly reaching a hand out to her. "Josefina..." He said. "My name is José Chavez y Chavez...I think we were separated shortly after birth, but I am your brother." Josefina looked down at Chavez's hand, then back up into his eyes. Could this really be? She thought to herself. "But..." She started to say. "They died...All of them...There were no survivors." Chavez shook his head and a year fell down his face. "I got away." He told her. "I was gone when the army came through. I got away." Josefina let herself fall into Chavez and hugged him tight before she began to sob. "Mi hermano..." She whispered into his neck. "Mi hermano, por fin te he encontrado." Chavez smiled and hugged her back. He couldn't believe it. He'd thought for years that he'd been the only one left of the Red Sand's people. But now, he'd found one other survivor. His sister. His twin sister. Josefina Chavez y Chavez.

...

Three days had passed since the twins birth and now Steve was able to to be up and around. So after they'd packed up the wagons and hitched the horses up, the Regulators and their families were ready to head for home. "Hand her up to me." Steve said to Chavez, holding his free arm out for their baby girl. Chavez handed her up and Steve held her and their little boy close to him. Billy helped Dick, who they now all knew was pregnant with he and Billy's second child, up into the front seat and then got in beside him, before taking the reins in his hands. "Come on, Chavez." Billy called to his pal. "We gotta get goin! Dave and Manuela have probably got the whole town lookin' for us by now!" Chavez looked up at Billy. "Just a minute, Chivato!" Chavez called back before he turned to face who he now knew was his twin sister. "Will I see you again soon?" He asked her. Josefina nodded. "Of course." She told him with a smile. "What kind of Aunt would I be if I didn't come to see my niece and nephew?" Chavez looked at Steve and their newborn twins and smiled before looking back at his sister. "Josefina..." He said. "Steve and I would very much like it if you came home with us." Steve nodded in agreement. "We think we should have some time to get to know each other. Plus it'd be nice to have another baby sitter." He said with a smile. Josefina's eyes widened and she looked at the both of them with shock. "I..I couldn't.." She said. "I mean, I'd like to, but I just couldn't leave my..." Before she could finish her adopted mother came up behind her and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Josefina turned to look at her. "Ajei.." She said. "It won't be forever. You can always come home and visit..." Josefina turned around and hugged her adoptive mother. "I cannot leave you, Shimá." She whispered to her. Doli shook her head. "You can." She told her. "And you must." Josefina slowly looked up at her. "He is your shilah." She told her adopted daughter, looking over at Chavez. "You must go with him...And soon you will come back to visit us all." Josefina looked back at Chavez and Steve then back at her mother. She bit her lip, trying not to cry, then hugged her mother. Doli. Hugged her back and kissed her temple. "Ayóó ánííníshí." She whispered to her. Josefina sobbed into her shoulder. "Ayóó ánííníshí, Shimá." She replied before kissing her mother's cheek and then slowly letting go and backing away towards the wagon. Doli smiled at her daughter then looked at Chavez. "Before you go, Ahiga." She said to him, calling him by his Navajo name. "Your little ones must be given their tribal names." Chavez nodded. "I've taken care of it." He assured her. "To the people of the Navajo nation, our son shall be known as Atsa, and our daughter shall be called Anaba." Doli nodded and smiled. "We wish you much happiness." She told both Chavez and Steve. Chavez nodded and helped Josefina up into the wagon. "Hágoónee, Shimá." She called to her mother as Billy snapped the reins and the wagons started up the trail. "Ayóó ánííníshí." Doli waved to her daughter from the camp that was quickly disappearing into the distance. "Ayóó ánííníshí!" She heard he mother reply before they were too far away to see the camp anymore. Josefina sank down into the wagon next to Chavez. She'd left her home behind her. She was heartbroken at the moment, but deep down she knew she'd made the right decision.

...

Dave walked up behind Antonia and kissed her cheek. "We'll find them." He assured her. "Quit worryin' so much or you'll send that little one into a fit." He gently reached down and felt Antonia's belly. It was still flat now but it wouldn't be for long. Antonia sighed and kept standing worriedly at the window, watching to see if the others would return today or if she was going to have to form a search party after all. "They've been gone for four days." She said, as tears began to form in her eyes. "Why haven't they returned, Amor?" Dave sighed. "Well honey, maybe somethin' happened with Steve. Maybe he went into labor or somethin' and they had to stop fer awhile. I'm sure they're fine though, so quit yer worryin." Antonia leaned back in Dave's arms and let him hold her. She just needed to be comforted right now, and Dave was just the man to take care of that. "Mommy!, Daddy!..." Savannah Lee shouted, as she came running into the house from where she'd been sitting outside, playing with her dolls. Dave and Antonia both looked at her with concern. "What's wrong, Mija?" Antonia asked, walking over to the little girl and kneeling down in front of her. "They're back!" Savannah squealed with delight and ran back out the back door. Antonia looked back at Dave then rushed after Savannah. Dave followed her closely. When they got outside the first thing they saw were the three wagons pulling up to the houses. Antonia smiled brightly and rushed out to meet them all. "Hermana!" She shouted, rushing over first to Charley and Manuela. Manuela jumped down from the wagon and hugged her sister tightly. "Oh mi hermana, I was so worried." Antonia said. "Shh.." Manuela whispered. "It's okay, Hermana. We're all just fine." Antonia kissed her sister's cheek then looked up at Charley, who was now holding Charley Jr. "What happened?" She asked him. "Steve went into labor." Charley told her. "We stopped at a Navajo camp and he had the babies there." Antonia gave him a confused look. "Babies?" She asked, looking over at the other wagon where Chavez was helping Steve down and handing him two tiny little bundles. Before Charley could say anything else she ran over to Steve and looked down at the tiny newborns in his arms. "Twins?" She asked in shock. Steve smiled and nodded. "Yep. A boy and a girl." He replied. "Steven Jr. and Stephanie." Chavez said as he climbed down from the wagon before helping Josefina down as well. "Ain't they cute?" Steve asked, kissing them both on the forehead. Antonia smiled. "They're beautiful..." She said. "Congratulations." She turned around then to talk to Chavez and came face to face with Josefina who smiled warmly at her. "Oh..hello..." She greeted the stranger. "Hola." Josefina replied, waving. Antonia looked up at Chavez, confused. "Antonia, this is my sister." Chavez told her. "Josefina, this is my Pal, Antonia. She's Manuela's sister." Antonia's eyes went wide. "Chavez..." She began. "I thought you were the last.." "It's nice to meet you." Josefina cut her off, extending her hand. Antonia smiled. She didn't need anyone to explain this now. They could talk later. "It's nice to meet you too, Josefina." The two women smiled at each other, then suddenly Billy came running up to Antonia.

"Hold him please." He told her, placing Billy Jr. in Antonia's before turning back and running after Dick, who'd gone behind the barn to throw up again. "What was that all about?" Antonia asked. "Richard's pregnant now." Doc said, as he got down from the wagon and helped Yen and baby Kaylin down as well. "What!?" Antonia asked in shock. Yen nodded. "It's true." She said. "He's only about two months though, so it'll be awhile before we have another little one running around everywhere." Dave came up behind Manuela and wrapped his arms around her. "Two little ones, actually." He corrected Yen. The china girl's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. "What do you mean?" She asked. Antonia looked up at Dave and smiled. "Well, everyone, first of all, David and I are getting married, and secondly..." Suddenly little Savannah Lee ran up to Antonia and hugged her waist. "Mommy's havin' a baby!" She shouted excitedly. Everyone looked at Antonia in shock. "What!?" They all asked in unison. Antonia looked up at Dave and kissed him, then they both laughed at everyone's shocked expressions. Chavez laughed as well then smiled and Steve and kissed him before looking down at their tiny little twins. "Can you believe seven months ago we were angry at Antonia for causing all this?" He asked his husband. Steve shook his head. "I wish I could take back all the bad things we said to her then." Chavez continued. Steve nodded. "You and Me both, baby.." He said. "Now all I wanna do is find some way to thank her for what she done." Chavez nodded in agreement and kissed Steve and the baby's foreheads. Then suddenly the couple was distracted by the sound of Dick yelling. "I hate this!" He shouted. "Well get used to it, baby cakes." They heard Billy reply. "It's a little thing called payback." Steve laughed and Chavez chuckled. "Sounds like we might have a fight to break up." Chavez said. Steve nodded. "Yeah.." He agreed. "But first let's go have ourselves a little siesta. I'm dog tired." Chavez smiled and lifted Steve up into his arms, while Steve still held their babies in his arms. "Your wish is my command, Cariño." He said, before carrying him towards the house. He then stopped at the door and kissed him tenderly. "I Love you, you dirty redneck." He told him. Steve smiled. "Love you too, Greaser." He replied before lying his head against Chavez's chest and letting him carry him and their precious newborns into their home. Yes, their destiny had been drastically changed, but there was no way on earth that they'd trade what they had now for anything.

THE END :)

(Epilogue will be chapter 13)

Spanish Translations

...

Mi hermano, por fin te he encontrado - My Brother, at last I've found you.

Navajo Translations

...

Ajei - My Heart

Shilah - Brother

Shimá - My Mother

Ayóó ánííníshí - I Love You

Hágoónee - Goodbye

Ahiga - (Navajo boy name) He Fights

Atsa - (Navajo boy name) Eagle

Anaba - (Navajo girl name) Returning From War

Doli - (Navajo girl name) Blue bird

Kya - (Navajo girl name) Keeper of Keys


	13. Epilogue

Two years after the birth of the twins, Steve and Chavez were so happy with their two little miracles that they decided to have another, and nine months later Steve gave birth to another set of twins, whom he and Chavez named José Pablo Stephens Jr. and Adalida Lee Stephens. Again the boy ended up looking more like Chavez and the girl like Steve.

Seven months after arriving home from the Navajo camp, Dick gave birth to a beautiful healthy blonde haired baby girl, whom he and Billy named Charlotte Richelle Brewer-Bonney. Then another year later Dick conceived again, and is now expecting their third child.

Three months after returning home from the Navajo camp, Manuela announced that she was pregnant again, and six months after that, she safely delivered triplets. Two girls and a boy. Esperanza Rose Bowdre, Serafina Marie Bowdre, and John Henry Bowdre (Named after John Tunstall). Again Charley feinted at the end of the birth, but was awoken moments after.

Two years after returning home from the Navajo camp, Doc and Yen had their second child. A little boy whom they named Josiah Gordan Scurlock Jr. Before their son's birth though, Doc went back to medical school, finished out his final year that he skipped out on earlier and graduated with honors. He then set up a little office practice in Jaurez and became the best and most trusted doctor in Lincoln County and the New Mexico territory.

Josefina settled into the family nicely and quickly became a very beloved Pal. Two years after being brought to live with her long lost brother, the Regulators met a wandering seventeen year old boy named Tom O'folliard and he and Josefina hit it off very quickly. They courted for only two months before Tom came to Chavez and asked for her hand in marriage. Josefina and Tom are now very happily engaged and soon to be married. Josefina still goes back to her adoptive mother's village to visit every few weeks, and her mother comes to Juarez to spend the holidays with them.

A few months after their family all returned home, Arkansas Dave and Antonia were married in the town of Juarez. Savannah Lee was the flower girl and Charley Jr., who had just recently learned to walk, was the ring bearer. The two then welcomed a tiny baby boy into the world six months later and a year and a half later are now expecting another baby.

All of the Regulators and their families are now living happily all together outside of Juarez, and are greatly enjoying the destinies that were changed for the better that fateful night in that little run down tavern.

THE END 3


End file.
